


Sorry, What?

by AngryHades



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryHades/pseuds/AngryHades
Summary: All you need to know is that this girl named Alai from our time finds herself in 1630 with the Musketeers. Will she be able to go back to her time? Follow her adventures to find out...disclaimer: English isn't my first language so please be kind to me if you find any errors and do let me know so i can correct them!Also the story will follow the adventures of the musketeers from the BBC series so any reference to an episode is from there.





	1. Where Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters from the BBC series "The Musketeers" i only own my character Alai and some of the storyline.

“Ouch! Where am I? I don't remember walking to this part of the woods ever.” Said Alai touching her sore head.  
“What is that noise I hear, is that my neighbor firing fireworks again? God i’ll kill him if he sets fire to my Garden” said the Girl walking back to her house, only to discover that she couldn’t find her way back, “Okay keep calm don't panic because you know what will happen if you start panicking do as your mom always taught you, Find some Sort of clearing and call for help” said the Girl walking all the way back to a small clearing were she found four guys lounging with their horses, “Thank God I found you guys, could you help me find my way back--Whoa Calm down mister no need to point that thing at me, and do lower that ridicoulos fake gun you have there” said Alai to the four strangers with hats, “Who are you and why are you dressed like that?” Said the biggest guy of the group, “Why should i tell YOU Who i Am if you didn’t even show your face to me? And what is wrong with My jeans and Shirt, Should i go around in all leather like you four? Oh yeah i do have One more question: do you always point weapons, even fake ones, to disarmed people?” Said fiercely Alai to the guys who lowered their weapons and pulled off their hats showing their faces to the Girl Who screamed, almost fainting if it wasn’t for the younger man who promptly caught her. \------  
“No, don’t touch me please.” Said Alai Panicking and swatting away the hands from her waist, “D’Artagnan you’re scaring the poor girl take a step back and let her breath” said the guy with the ridiculous gun, “I’m Sorry What did you Just call him?” “D’Artagnan, Hey Why are you laughing?” Said the guy looking at her “oh I’m so sorry, am i interrupting a roleplay game? Are you seriously telling me that he’s D’Artagnan? And Who are you Aramis, and this two over there are Porthos and Athos? Yeah sure and I’m Cinderella” said Alai drying up some of the tears fallen for laughing so much.  
“Indeed i Am madame, Aramis from the King’s Musketeers at you service, that big guy over there is Porthos, the sad gloomy man is Athos-don’t look at me like that, you do look like a sad raccoon- and the guy Who caught you is D'Artagnan and We are all Musketeers, how do you know us?” Said fake Aramis to a now cuckling Alai “I Know Who you are because you four are a child bedtime Story, now cut the crap and tell me Your real names please”.  
“Girl i fear We don't understand, how Can We be a bedtime story? And We really are named Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D’Artagnan” said fake Athos for the First time taking a step forward, “Are you meant to tell me we’re also in Paris and the year is 1630? Cause if you do i will call the police on you” Said Alai backing up from the group, ready to flee if the situation got worse, “Indeed We are in Paris and the year is 1630, are you feeling alright?” Said D’Artagnan coming again closer to the Girl Who looked close to fainting.  
“I Am very much alright thank you for the concern, but you four are obviously not if you keep on insisting that you are the King’s Musketeers” “Do We Need to shot you, for you to understand that We really are Musketeers?” Said an angry Porthos pointing again his gun at her, “Are you serious? Can’t believe they still sell those types of guns, Old as Merlin's Beard for God’s sake” She said taking a step closer to examine the gun in his hand, taking her phone out of her pocket to take a picture but failing to do so.  
“And the Joke continues, even My phone decided to play tricks on me and stopped working” She said pocketing the phone back in her pocket with a sigh, “Exscuse me Milady but What was that device?” Said Aramis looking vaguely intrigued, “ok guys now you’re starting to scare me, please Can you take me back home or not? I live in a flat near the River of Paris and i would like to be back before My mom comes home” She almost shouted ready to go back on her own even if it meant wandering around this damned Woods for three days, “If you Calm down and tell us Your name we’ll bring you back home safe” said Aramis “Fine, i’ll tell you! My name is Alai, how do i know you won’t kidnap me and rape me?” She said crossing her arms, almost feeling bad at the hurt look that crossed Aramis Face, “We would never lady Alai, we’re gentleman and wouldn’t touch a single Girl if She didn’t want to be touched” said D’Artagnan from the side.  
“I suppose i Should trust you, but i swear if you do try anything you’ll be sorry, now please take me back” defeat clear in her voice, “Trust us and follow me, you’ll be home soon” said Aramis beckoning her to his horse.  
\------------  
“So.. tell me Aramis how many women have you charmed in this week” said Alai trying to start conversation with him, “not many. Why you ask, are you interested?” Said laughing quietly Aramis, “No don’t be absurd please, i don’t even know your real name, how Can i be interested?” She said slapping his shoulder from her position on the horse.  
“Why you keep on insisting that we’re joking? These are our real names Why Can't you accept that? We Really are Musketeers you know…” Said Aramis annoyed, “Ok let’s just believe for a second that these are Your real names, how Am i supposed to believe that you are real Musketeers when I’m from 2018 and Musketeers were from centuries ago?” She said almost falling off from the horse when Aramis stopped.  
“ARAMIS What happened, is everything ok?” Said Porthos worried coming closer, “Porthos She Just said she’s from 2018”  
“And that’s a problem because…” said worried Alai, “Girl We told you, we are in 1630” said Porthos with a worried expression, “and i told you that you all are Crazy to believe that, when i went for a walk it was 2018, Time Travels Don’t exist unless I’m Dead and this is paradise” “Look over there and tell me, does Your city look like that in Your century?” Said Aramis Annoyed with her attitude and pointing to the city they could see from behind the hills.  
“N-no… this c-can’t be real, i-i’m dreaming… every moment now My mom Will wake me up and i’ll be back in My room...I can’t be…” Alai was having a panick Attack, “Breath love or you’ll faint-Porthos help me get her down, We Need to lay her down if She Doesn’t relax she’ll faint” said Aramis Allarmed and getting the Girl down with Porthos help laying her down on the grass taking her hands in his bigger ones, “Now love, breath slowly-That’s it, take a deep breath in, hold it for a moment aaaand release it- good girl, again” said Aramis instructing the girl Who was trying to follow his instruction looking scared at the two guys hovering over her.  
“Do you feel any better now?” Said cautious Porthos helping her to sit up, “Yes thank you, What i don’t get is how Can this Be possible, i can’t stay Here, i had a Life back there, My mom Will Be scared if She Doesn’t find me when she goes back home, oh God i can’t stay Here, i Need to go back i need…” “Calm down or you Will faint again, i don’t know how’s this possible but What i do know is that we’ll help you find Your way back, but in the meantime you have to trust us and follow our orders is that ok?” Said sweetly Aramis stroking her hand “Ok i trust you, What you don’t understand is that i know What Will Happen in Your future if i stay Here i will intervene to stop things and that could cause problems with my future..”  
“We get that, i swear nothing bad Will Happen, now get on that horse, put this cloak on and keep Your head down” instructed Aramis helping her on the horse and climbing on the front, “I Suggest you hold on if you don't want to fall off” “what do you--ARAMIS SLOW THE HELL DOWN” Screamed Alai barely capable to hold on to Aramis’ Waist.  
“I will once We get to the others two, We have to tell them about you” said Aramis shutting her up for good, galloping to reach the others Who would by now Be near the city.


	2. Here We Ho Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Sorry If there are some Mistakes but English isn't My First language and i'm really trying My best.  
> As always if you find any errors then please do tell me.
> 
> There is some Spanish in the chapter but i will put some notes at the end with the translation xx.

**2\. Here We Go Again**

 

\----

“ATHOS, ATHOS STOP NOW” Shouted Porthos from the top of the hill.

“Sorry for the wait but We found out some things on this Girl and you both Need to listen to her Story” said Aramis when he was close to Athos and D’Artagnan, getting down from the horse and turning around to help Alai down only to find that She was already on the ground, “How?” Said Aramis incredulous with an eyebrow raised “Just because I’m a woman it Doesn’t mean that i cannot do things on my own, if i have to stay Here for god knows how long then you better start understanding that i Am no damsel in distress, is that clear?”

“Crystal clear _ma cherí_ ” said Aramis bowing his head.

“I already like her, She put Aramis in his place when not even Porthos could do it” said whispering D’Artagnan, earning a Slap in the head from Athos who had a Ghost of a smile on his face, “When You Two Will stop with the flirting would you care to tell us Why on earth We stopped?” Said Athos smirking to the now glaring Aramis and Alai.

“Well Miss-Independet Woman overe Here had a massive panic Attack when She realized that She is Indeed in the Paris of the 1630, We also know that She somehow got Here from 2018, We have to help her get back She can’t survive out Here all alone” explained briefly Aramis to the two Who were now looking incredulously at the girl, “please don’t look at me like I’m some sort of an Alien, and for Heaven sake close Your mouths or you’ll catch flies” said a Smirking Alai, “Yeah Aramis you’re right, She wouldn’t survive a day without us with that big mouth” said Athos who almost got slapped from said Girl.

“I don’t know What role have women in Your time but Here they have to obey to the man and for god sake don’t ever think about talking without permission or the king Will have Your head” Explained D’Artagnan, “I Know it Will Be Hard but is either that or death Your choice” said Porthos trying to comfort the girl Who seemed to have Lost every word, “You don’t get it do you? How Am i supposed to defend Myself if i can’t even speak up?” Said Alai almost at the brink of tears, “We Will teach you how to fight, you don’t have to worry about that part, We have a friend named Constance she’ll Be Your guide for the time being and we’ll teach you to fight, how does that sound?” Said Aramis putting an Arm around her shoulders.

“Constance, of course i totally forgot She too existed, thank god i love that woman, Will you bring me to Treville too?” Said Alai with a new found Hope in her Voice, “How do you know about them?” Said Athos shocked “oh...Ehm i May have left out the part in which She told us that our stories were some kind of play called Tv series, so She actually know What Will happen in the future” said nervously Aramis scratching the back of his head, “SHE KNOWS WHAT?!” “ssssh don't shout idiot” “What do you mean she knows our stories, that can’t be possible” said Athos dangerously low “it’s not possible? How’s your wife Athos” challenged Alai shutting up Athos who paled immediately.

“What do you mean?” Asked D'Artagnan, “Nothing don’t worry, but i think he believes me now,don’t you Athos?” Said Alai that only got in response a whisper of “Yes".

\-----

“Can We go now? I Know you are all wearing Leather and you don’t feel the cold but I’m not and i will freeze to death, so Can We please go to the garrison?” Said Alai pulling Aramis cloak tighter around her, “Here put mine on too” said Porthos giving her his cloak “Thank you Porthos, you sure are the gentleman of the group” said Alai putting on the second cloak “wait a second i gave you mine First, I’m a gentleman too” said Aramis “If i say so will you stop whining?” Said Alai earning a laugh from the other three and a glare from Aramis Who mounted his horse without a Word, “Since Porthos is the gentleman you won't mind riding with him the whole way back” said Aramis offended holding his head up waiting for the apology that never came.

“Yeah absolutely no problem with me, do you mind Porthos?” Asked Alai smiling at the man who promptly gestured for her to get on the horse bowing his head in the process Just to annoy the mumbling man behind him.

\------

“ _no te lo puedo creer”_ whispered to himself Aramis, What he did not expect was to receive an answer from the girl Who turned her head smiling at him “ _Que es lo que no te podes creer, Por fin una mujer que no te cae a Los pies?”_ She said turning back to Face the city they were nearing earning a laugh from Porthos and an indignated “You Can speak spanish and you didn’t even think about telling me?” “Aramis _mi amigo_ if i told you i could speak spanish What fun would have been understanding You mumbling about me not being charmed by you?” She shot him a wink that got Aramis silenced for the whole trip back to the Garrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No te lo puedo creer"= i can't believe it  
> "Que es lo que no te podes creer, Por fin una mujer que no te cae a Los pies?" = What, you can't believe that finally a woman isn't falling at Your feet?


	3. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: Sorry for the mistakes, if You do find any then please let me know.  
> English isn't my first language (Sorry!) Xx

**3\. Friends?**

\------

“So You’re meant to tell me that You found this girl… or this girl found You, I don’t care who found who, but She claims She’s from another century, and now We have to train her?” said Treville incredulous with his hands on his face.

“Yes…” said Athos trying to reason with him “And help her find her way back home” chimed in D’Artagnan from the back, “Riiiiight, how are We going to do that?” asked The Captain, “We came here to ask for help…” said sheepishly Aramis looking at the floor almost ashamed  “Now You need help, You were doing so good there on your own” said sarcastically Treville, “Will You help us or not” said Alai getting angry, “I Suggest You shut up before He kicks us out of here" said Porthos behind her, “You’re right for once Porthos.. Anyway I will help You only because I trust their judgment, We’ll start tomorrow, Porthos will teach you hand to hand combat, Athos sword fighting, Aramis will teach you how to shoot properly while Constance will help you to blend in the everyday life and D’Artagnan will teach you how to ride a horse” said Treville giving around orders to the Musketeers who nodded to their captain, “Now go, Constance has a spare room in her house, You guys make sure She’s safe and ask Constance to find her some clothes that aren’t those things She has on” “What is actually your problem with my clothes, have You never seen a woman in pants?” asked annoyed Alai “Well You see, not many women here wear this things especially not in this type of fabric, I know You must feel cornered but it’s for your own good” said D'Artagnan grabbing her arm and escorting her out of the garrison to the house of his beloved Constance.

\--------------

“No. No way” said forcefully Constance walking up and down her kitchen, “Constance please You’re the only one We trust with her and the information She has, please just help us” said D’Artagnan pulling his best puppy dog eyes at her, “Let's suppose for a minute that I do take her in, what would my husband say when He sees her, also dressed like that?” said the woman gesturing towards Alai who looked at her clothes with a look of pure irritation in her eyes.

“I swear You people will be the end of me, can We stop focusing on my clothes FOR ONCE and concentrate on the real problem mh? I don’t wanna be here believe me, I would rather go back to the woods searching for a way to go back home but I'm here getting insulted for the hundred time, from people that barely know me, for the things that I wear, it just isn’t fair” said Alai making sure to show the irritation and hurt in her voice and eyes, before storming out of Constance house-ignoring D’Artagnan calls to come back- going back into the garrison looking for something to do.

\-------------------------

“Good you’re here, can We start our shooting lesson now?” asked Alai, scaring poor Aramis to death, “And why are you here, aren’t you supposed to be with Constance? And why you’re still wearing tha--” “DON’T YOU EVEN DARE TO SAY WHAT I THINK YOU’RE ABOUT TO SAY OR I’LL SHOOT YOU” screamed Alai getting in his face “Now unless you have some clothes you can give me then I will be staying in my jeans and shirt, have you ever heard of the word jeans?” said the girl much calmer to Aramis who was looking around almost scared of her sudden outburst of rage, “I do actually have some clothes from some time ago, probably be a little big on you but We can fix that with a belt. Follow me please” said Aramis turning around heading for his room.

\-----------------

“Put this on and the belt, might be a little big on you but that’s all I’ve got” said Aramis handing her a white shirt and leather pants (of course) with a simple belt to go with the outfit.

“Thank you Aramis, this is perfect, at least now people will stop staring and insulting me” said Alai letting the hurt She felt show, “Who has been insulting you  _ Ma Cherí _ ?” asked the musketeer trying to comfort her, “Nobody, don’t worry everything is fine, thank You again and I’m sorry for shouting in your face before, I’m just tired and I still find hard to believe that I somehow got here from nowhere” said Alai with a sad smile, “No need to apologise, it must be hard, but know this if You ever need even a shoulder to cry on, me and the guys will always be here” said Aramis hugging the girl, “No it was unfair for me to treat You like that, and thank You for the offer I’ll probably take You up on that, I just Hope I don’t walk in on You doing stuff with your latest conquest” said Alai breaking the hug mirroring the grin Aramis gave her.

“Ehm… Aramis?” called the girl continuing when he looked at her “Can you… wait for me outside I don’t normally change in front of other men…” She said with a blush creeping up her cheeks making the other man blush too “Oh… y-yeah I’ll go wait for You, when You’re done come for me outside and We’ll go shooting together” said the man almost face planting the door on the way out.

\-----------------------

“How can you be so good at shooting and yet you cannot reload the pistol?” asked astonished Aramis looking at her getting almost every target on bullseye.

“Well I may or may not have hidden another one of my talents to you…” She said smiling slightly “You never cease to surprise me, I like that in a girl, now please do tell me this secret of yours I’m intrigued” said Aramis responding with a smile of his own, “You see, me and my dad used to go to a shooting range together, He also used to be an hunter me on the other hand I never liked hunting but I liked hitting all types of target from the smallest to the biggest. But back home I don’t have any weapons, too dangerous to have around other people, so yeah I used guns only in safe environments. And to answer your second question I don’t know how to load this thing because in my century guns are much easy to reload, You just have to put the bullet in and You’re done, also a single charge can hold 9 to 10 bullets so hitting a target is much easier and for Merlin's sake the weapon is smaller than this hideous thing and it’s much easier to carry around” explained Alai trying for the hundred time to reload that damned thing and finally succeeding.

“Man, would our work be easier if we had that type of weapon” said dreamly Aramis almost imaging the gun in his hands.

His fantasy got interrupted when D’Artagnan stormed inside the armoury, in which they were collecting their things to go back to the garrison, out of breath “Oh god you’re here, for a moment I thought You went back to that damned forest, why did You run from the house? What happened? You alright?” said D’Artagnan all at once, “Woah calm down, one question at a time: yes I’m here there was no need for me to go back to that place at least not yet, why did I run? Well I can’t stay in a place where I’m not wanted now, can i? And yes I’m alright, Aramis lend me some of his clothes but I will need more, something like this if possible cause I refuse to put on those big pompous dresses I saw some women wear” She informed, disgusted at the thought, D’Artagnan who looked at her like She had grown two heads.

“What do You mean She doesn't want You? Constance was only concerned, She will never leave a woman on the streets even more if that woman was brought in by one of us I swear to You that She’ll accept You in her house, I know You’ll be great friends in time” D’Artagnan tried to convince her, “You and your stupid crushes, okay You convinced me, now can We go and get dinner? I’m starving” She said making Aramis laugh and D’Artagnan blush for her comment on his not so secret anymore crush on Constance.

“C’mon Bullseye, today We’ll go to the tavern my treat, D'Artagnan go and get the other two idiots We’ll wait for You at the tavern down the road” said Aramis interlocking arms with Alai guiding her through the streets of Paris.

\---------------

“I just don’t understand how can You call this thing wine, the smell is just as bad as the taste.” protested Alai while sipping gently her first cup of wine while the others were happily drinking their sorrows away.

“It’s called alcohol, too much for your palate milady?” asked drunkenly Athos, “Not at all, back in my century We have much powerful alcohol, I’ve been drinking wine with my dad since I was 10, and We do have our own personal production of wine so I do actually know what I’m talking about and this will just get You alcohol poisoning” She murmured finishing her drink.

“Well It’s been an honour spending the night and getting to know You Musketeers a bit more, now It’s time for me to go back to Constance house and get some more than needed sleep” She said while getting up and ready to leave, “Can’t go alone...Too dangerous… I’ll come with” slurred out Aramis barely able to stand without falling over, “I’ll go with her, no buts Aramis You’re too drunk, sit down and have some more wine” said Porthos getting up much sober than the others three at the table and escorting the girl back home.

“Thank You for accompanying me here Porthos I appreciated the gesture, please go back to those idiots and try to avoid fighting with any Red Guard will You? My first lesson is with You tomorrow and I would appreciate if you were all in one piece” She recommended him like a protective mother.

“I will try my best mother…goodnight” He said smiling and hugging her before going off to retrieve his drunk brothers.

\---------------

“Constance, what are You doing still up? It’s late at night, You should be sleeping” said Alai concerned for the young woman who was looking outside the window, “I will go once You’ve accepted my apology, I was foolish to treat You like that, I don’t know what happened, I have no right to feel jealous of D’Artagnan courting other girls but something in me snapped when I saw you two together and I let It all wash over You, can you ever forgive me?” said Constance all at once “You in love people today will give me a massive headache I swear, of course I forgive You and I’m sorry too You know for how I reacted, storming out wasn’t very mature of me but I was really tired of people commenting my outfit and I lost It. Second of all there’s no me and D’Artagnan He’s just a friend, plus You seem to forget that I know everything and I can assure You that boy is madly in love with You, I know You’re married with a massive Brick Brain but believe me everything will be alright” She said winking making Constance blush and hide Her face, “God You're making me blush like a teen, is It that obvious?” “Not for the others, but for me? Man I’m already organising your wedding” She said making Constance blush deepen.

“Anyhow I would love to stay and chat for much longer but I fear if I don’t go to sleep I’ll miss the training I got scheduled tomorrow, have You got any spare nightgown I can borrow?” She asked politely, “Of course, but may I ask where did You get those clothes?” questioned innocently Constance giving Her back to Alai who was blushing madly, “Oh...Ehm… Aramis gave me his clothes... they were too small on him anyway and---” “I Got It no need to worry, now go put that on and go to sleep, second door to the left if You need anything just knock at the door on your right and I’ll come alright? Goodnight dear, I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast” said Constance smiling noticing the blush on her cheeks before closing the door and going back to her room without waiting for the answer that came some seconds after barely audible followed after some moments by a thud and a soft snore.

Boy oh boy was the next day going to be more eventful and exhausting than this first day.


	4. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if You find any errors then let me know Xx

**4\. First Day**

\---------

“Where is She?” asked Porthos barging in Constance's house scaring the poor woman who was preparing breakfast, “Will You ever learn how to knock?” She said with a hand on her heart, “Nah I don’t think so… can You please tell me where She is? She was supposed to be at the garrison already” said Porthos smirking at the woman who in response only pointed upstairs, “Oh this will be fun” He said creeping up the stairs.

\---------

“RISE AND SHINE” shouted Porthos opening all at once the curtains that blocked the light from entering the room.

“What is your actual problem?” grumbled Alai putting her head under the pillow, “My problem is that You should’ve already been at the garrison young lady” said the man throwing away her covers, “Can’t You come back… I don’t know… later? I’m still sleepy” tried pleading with him Alai hoping to get at least a few more hours of sleep.

“Sure can, but if I come back later I will pour a bucket of water over your head, so your choice: waking up now and getting breakfast OR waking up later with water all over your head” laughed Porthos watching the girl spring from the bed alarmed and looking at him ferociously, “I hate You so much” She said while exiting the room to go eat with Constance.

\------

“Please Constance next time kick him out” said the girl coming in the kitchen where Constance was eating.

“Don’t be such a baby it wasn’t that bad” said Porthos laughing, “I will have my revenge” “Sure You will, now be quick I’ll wait for You at the garrison, don’t make me come back to drag You out of here alright?” said Porthos going out of the house

\------------

“Finally She decided to show up! Someone pinch me” laughed Porthos watching the girl come running at the garrison, “Oh please do shut up” She said rolling her eyes.

“Where are the others Musketeers? I’m sure You four are not the only ones here” She asked genuinely curious, “Well You see the King decided to go hunting with his new royal guest so some of ours are guarding him, others are patrolling the streets and some of them are still sleeping the lazy asses” said Porthos, “And why do They get to sleep and I don’t? It’s not fair” She whined “And I’m here too so stop whining and go get ready” He said pushing her at the center of the courtyard “Today You’ll learn the basics of hand to hand combat. Lesson 1: put your arms closer to your body so both of your sides will be covered, and part both of your feet to get a better balance. Lesson 2: be aware of your surroundings. Lesson 3: try to learn your opponent’s weak point, everyone has one.

Lesson 4: never go for a straight hit unless necessary. Now try and punch me” said Porthos watching the girl get in position tapping his cheek as if He was saying 'try to hit me here if You can’ rolling her eyes She went for his cheek, knowing full well that he was going to stop her poor attempt of an attack.

“C’mon don’t be lazy, hit me as if You mean it. Think of something that usually angers You” “Like an idiot barging in your room screaming like a lunatic to wake You up?” She said glaring at a smirking Porthos

“Exactly, now concentrate and punch. me.”

“Fine, but don’t complain when I will hurt You” “I will try my best”.

They went like this for almost an hour, punching and kicking, when they were interrupted by a group of musketeers coming from the gates who noticed the girl training with Porthos.

“Hello there love, didn’t know that such beautiful ladies were allowed in the garrison” said one who got ignored by both of them, “Be careful or You will break a nail princess” said his friend laughing with the others.

“Ignore them, They’re not worth your anger, keep on fighting You’re doing good, much better than I thought” said encouragingly Porthos to the girl who was a step closer to knocking some teeth out of those guys, “I’ll try my best, They are musketeers, my attempts at knocking them out will be pointless.” She said ducking to avoid the punch Porthos threw to her head “They will get bored at some point You see, They're like dogs with a new chew toy, They will play for a bit and then forget completely of the toy” reassured Porthos, “Well yes… but I’m not a toy, if They keep on insisting We have to do something, if I just had my pepper spray…” “Your what?” “Right i forgot the time lapse here… pepper spray is a sort of defense that a lot of people, mostly women, carry around for protection. If someone is attacking You and You don’t know how to protect yourself then You spray this pepper-thing in their faces and They will be crying for mercy immediately, the spray will make your eyes burn.” She explained to a more confused Porthos “But if They're attacking You, can’t You just shoot them?” “Well You see my friend, not everyone can carry a gun like You do here or own a sword, You need to have some sort of paper saying that You can own one of these things and if You don’t have that paper but still carry a gun You could get arrested. Same thing goes if You kill someone” They now stopped fighting to carry on the conversation, the guys watching totally forgotten by the two.

“But it doesn’t make sense, if someone attacks me I will shoot him” He said trying to reason with her, “I don’t know Porthos, I’m no politician I don’t make laws and honestly I couldn’t care less, but They do have a point, less people with guns less danger in the street for everyone but of course some people still do some crazy shit even without weapons…” She said getting back in position to continue Their training session.

“The mouth on You girl, We should go out someday You know, have some fun after” said one from the group that was still watching her every move, “Don’t They have to do duties or something?” She whispered “I don’t know just keep on ignoring them” He whispered back, “Are You deaf as well as blind princess?” “She must be blind to even look at that dog over there” joked one of them “THA-” She started shouting turning to face them when Porthos hand grabbed firmly her wrist “Don’t ok!? Leave those idiots to me” He said stepping in front of her “If You idiots are quite done with harassing this girl I suggest You go back to your rooms or else…” threatened Porthos his voice low and menacing sending chills down Alai’s back.

“Or what? What can a dog like You D-” He couldn’t even finish his sentence that Porthos lunged at him knocking him down and inevitably starting a fight.

Alai knew the power and strength Porthos had, She knew him and his life but still She couldn't stop the worry growing in her when the other musketeers charged on him.

She really wanted to help her new friend but She also knew better than to just throw herself in a fight that She couldn’t still face.

In total panic She started looking around for something to help her friend, who even if He was still winning was still fighting 6 people at once, when an idea popped in her mind: Treville. She jumped at the thought and ran to his office hoping to find him there, if there ever was someone who could break a fight, Treville was the right man.

She slammed the door to his office open not even apologizing for barging in like that and called him out “Captain please, Porthos got himself in a fight with other 6 musketeers to protect me, You need to stop them please” “What do You mean 'to protect You’” said Treville standing up grabbing a gun in the process “Long story, They’re out there” She said pointing to the group of musketeers fighting, Treville only rolled his eyes before pointing the gun at the Sky and firing once making the fight stop immediately, “Can’t believe I choose You all to be the King’s personal guards. Acting like five years old fighting over a toy- sorry girl- get your asses up NOW” He said like an angry father with his kids, astonished Alai watched the 7 grown men get up to watch with fear their Captain.

“This time there will be no consequences, make sure there’ll be no next time or You all will be sent cleaning the stables for the next month, do I make myself clear?” He said watching every single one of them “Yes Captain” the group said before vanishing in their rooms, only Porthos stood there watching the girl almost crying from laughter so He decided to get a little revenge on her by calling her out to Treville and that got her a scolding look and a shake of the head before He retreated back to his office.

“Why would You do that? I thought He was going to send ME to clean the stables” said Alai going near Porthos who was smiling “You would totally deserve that!” He said and that got him a shove “Do You have a place here where You treat the injured?” asked Alai looking at his split eyebrow, “Yes there is actually a place, why?” “Well my friend You got a cut there and i would gladly have a look at that” She said raising her eyebrow at his unsure expression “What do You know about medicine?” “My God, trust me for once, if there’s one thing I’m good at is healing people. Back home I was a doctor so i actually know a thing or two” She said proudly “Well in that case follow me Milady” He said fake bowing leading her to a small room with a stretcher and some utensils all rusty and dirty “You can’t be serious, this must be some kind of joke, do they seriously use those things on people and They live long enough to tell the story?” She asked shocked “What is wrong with them?” “This things are so dirty and oh my God is that RUST?! Please take me out of here before i faint” She said running out of that infection party hole, “I don’t get it, what is wrong with those things?” He asked the still shocked girl “You kidding right? Those things are a surgeon worst nightmare, that’s how You get infection all the germs and bacteria accumulated on those tweezers alone should be enough to get your wound infected not counting the dirt in the room. 

Who patches You up when You get badly injured? Please let me meet him so i can slap him” She rambled on the verge of a panic attack biting her nails “Sorry? You lost me at germs but sure I’ll let You meet our surgeon” said a confused Porthos “Right sorry still too early for the whole infection thing… never mind, but i do have one more question, is your surgeon the same one the king has?” “Mh Yes?” “Now i get it, don’t worry i will get Aramis to help me clean those utensils and room, now We’re going to Constance's House so i can take a look at that without risking my own health” She said turning to go home.

\-----------

“So He got in a fight?” asked Constance once the two arrived at her house, “Yes, the idiot” She said shooting him a look of disappointment “Hey in my defense They were being disrespectful to You, and You were about to do something too so don’t judge me” He said crossing his arms and sitting in the chair that Constance gave him “You double idiot then, I couldn't care less about the things They were saying about me, i was trying to get them to apologize to You” She said cleaning the wound with a small cloth and fresh water noticing that the wound wasn’t deep enough for stitches, “Me? Ouch be careful, why were You protecting me?” Said Porthos winching “I’m not stupid nor am I blind, I knew They were calling You a dog because of the colour of your skin, and back in MY time similar behaviors are unacceptable, who do they think They are, because They are a different colour it doesn't mean that They are better than You.

For all i care your skin could be green and i would still be your friend” She said getting angry “You were really going to step up for me?” Said shocked Porthos looking up at the girl who stopped cleaning his wound to look at him “OF COURSE I WOULD, You’re my friend” She said a flash of hurt crossing her face going back to clean the wound a comfortable silence settling between the three.

“There all done, next time try not to get in a fight, I told You yesterday that I need You all in one piece if You have to teach me how to fight” She said sitting in another chair “I will try my best” He said smiling.

“I was going to cook lunch, will You two stay?” Constance asked getting up “I would love to but I have plans with the guys, thank You for the offer but I must go now” said Porthos getting up to leave the two girls alone.

“So... lunch?” asked Alai making Constance laugh.

\------------

“So your husband is never home?” asked Alai while eating the stew They made together, “He goes around a lot for work, He should be actually home in two days” “Does He make You happy?” She asked regretting it instantly for the look of pure sadness that crossed her face “Oh Constance I’m soooo sorry, please forgive me” “No need to apologize dear, I guess He made me happy long ago, but now I’m not so sure anymore” She said smiling sadly at the girl in front of her “D’Artagnan” smiled hopefully at her Alai “He’s a good man but I’m a married woman there could never be something between us” She said sadly “No sense, You do remember that I know things of You guys future… I shouldn't tell You this but i can’t stand seeing that look on your face. What You have with D'Artagnan is pure love, so never lose hope your time together will come I swear” She said taking Constance hand squeezing it for comfort, “Thank You, now eat because We have to do some things in the afternoon” said Constance with a big smile.

\-----------

“So You pay for your things with these coins” said Alai turning a coin in her hand, “We too have coins in my time the money it’s called Euro, most part of Europe have the same type of money so it’s easier to exchange it between countries” She explained to Constance “We also can pay with a credit card it’s something that allow us to pay without handing out the actual money” “I would totally love to have one of this credit cards” “Sorry Constance i fear it will be some more centuries till someone invents them” She smiled.

“Now girl come with me i have a surprise for You” She said dragging Alai to a small house “Here lives a dear friend of mine her name is Marie and she’s a  seamstress, this morning while You were fighting with Porthos i came here to cash in a favour She had with me” “I got lost Constance, what are You trying to tell me?” Alai asked confused “Today She will take your measurements to sew some clothes for You, pants and shirts but also some dresses- don’t look at me like that that You need at least a dress for formal occasions- after that We’re going to buy  some more undergarments and shoes” She said firmly “You’re not even asking, God its too much I can’t accept all of this” She glared at her friend “Yes You can, now shush and come with me” “Yes mother” Alai rolled her eyes smiling fondly at the girl who was now dragging her into the house.

\--------------

“Please do tell me why at the end of the day I always end up in this hell hole with You four?” Alai asked smiling at the four musketeers that wear sitting around a table playing cards, “Oh stop bitching and admit that You missed us -mostly me- Today” told her Aramis who was playing poker, “Sure did, right Porthos? Almost got him punished for getting in a fight” She said laughing at the thought “Stop mocking me!” said Porthos pushing her away but smiling, “I would NEVER mock You my friend” She said putting her hands on her heart and faking a shocked expression making Porthos laugh, “I’m sorry did I miss something?” asked Aramis a bit of jealousy crossing his face but he quickly covered It with a smile and a wink “Oh nothing to worry about I’m sure Porthos will tell You everything after your game ends” She smiled at him in return, “And why are You not playing with us?” asked D’Artagnan, “Same reason as to why Athos isn’t playing: It’s no use with this one cheating right in front of your eyes” She said earning an indignated sound from Porthos “He’s cheating?” asked shocked D’Artagnan, “Can’t believe you’ve been friends for months and You never noticed?” She asked incredulously “How does He do it?” “Ah sorry can’t show You the secret, plus it's getting late I need to sleep if tomorrow Athos will teach me how to sword fight” She said standing up, “Yes, tomorrow bright and early I’ll see You at the garrison” confirmed Athos who seemed to have finally found his voice.

“I’ll come with You" said Aramis getting up “No stay here with Porthos, continue your game I’ll go with her there’s no use in me staying here if I always lose, and I wanna talk with Constance” said quickly D’Artagnan not noticing the glare Aramis was sending his way mumbling spanish curses under his breath making Alai laugh at him, “Awh don’t Worry Aramis someday You will be able to accompanying me home but that day isn’t today" She said laughing heading out of the tavern with D’Artagnan close behind her.

\-------

The two got home fast, but before going even close to the room that Constance was in Alai stopped D’Artagnan, “I know You love her but please go easy on her, I can’t do much but if You hurt her I will do something alright?” She warned him before going straight up the stairs to her room leaving a shocked D’Artagnan behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Rise and shine" part was a reference to Merlin (I couldn't resist lol)


	5. Second Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another chapter!  
> As always let me know if you find any errors.  
> Also I'm rubbish at choosing characters name so yeah......

**5\. Second Day**

\-----------------

“I’m late, I’m late, I’m late” said Alai almost tumbling down the stairs while trying to put on her new boots.

“Late for what?” said Constance from the kitchen, “My lesson with Athos, he’s gonna kill me if I’m not there in less than 5 minutes” She said entering the kitchen to steal a piece of bread before bolting out of the house going to the garrison.

\-----

“I know, I’m late, forgive me” she said the second she spotted Athos with his sword in hand, “What is your actual problem with being on time? Porthos told me that he had to drag you out of bed yesterday” said Athos looking at her, “Of course he would tell you that” she whispered under her breath, “It’s not my fault I swear, I just need to get accustomed to the time nothing more. Next time I’ll be on time” she said mentally cursing her phone that decided to stop working.

“Porthos also told me of his fight with the others musketeers, sadly we can’t do much about that and you have to face a few of them today since I’ll be teaching to the new recruits as well” he explained to her “Alright I will try my best to not get in a fight. Now should be an appropriate time for me to let you know that I took a couple of fencing lessons back home, so I may know like the basic of sword fight” “Good, that could be an advantage, now go in the armoury with the others and choose your sword, remember choose wisely, find a balance with your sword” he said pointing her in the direction of the armoury.

\-------------

“Ah Adrien look who came back, the dog’s friend!” said a voice near Alai.

Of course the first people she’ll see in that damned armoury had to be the idiots from the day before.

Rolling her eyes she went to pick up a sword ignoring the voices that were still talking, making her choice quick she almost fled from the  armoury and back to Athos who was talking with a group of new musketeers, deciding to let him be she waited at the back hoping to remain hidden, bust sadly Athos spotted her before she could even make a move calling her at the front to meet the other recruits.

“She’s Alai, 25 years old she’ll be staying here and train with us for the time being. So treat her like you would treat one of your brothers is that clear?” he said looking amongst the crowd that was forming, “Now pair up we’re gonna start easy. Me and Jaques will show you first different types of attacks and blocks” he said to the recruits who seemed to have already found their company for the lesson well all of them did except one: the guy that was talking about her in the armoury who was looking directly at her with a strange almost scary smile on his face. 

“Ehm… Athos do I really have to go with him? Can’t you call Aramis or Porthos, HELL even D'Artagnan, It’s not wise to pair me up with him you see he..” she was saying before Athos interrupted her “The others are working for the king, sorry but you have no other choice than to go work with him, what’s the worst that can happen, if anything goes wrong just call me alright? Now go we need to start” he said not even looking at her and missing the total look of despair she gave him before turning around to go near her new opponent who she found out was named Marcel.  

'What's the worst that could happen’ right? Wrong! In just two hours of training she got more cuts than any of the other recruits, some of them were even inflicted on purpose and she was sure of it since it seemed that her opponent was not happy about her ignoring his poor excuses of attempts to start a conversation.

At one point she even snapped at him after the hundred comment on Porthos being her dog saying “I didn’t know that coming here to train would result in me talking with idiots like you, so if you don’t have anything kind to say shut up and do your work quietly” she said attempting an attack with her sword getting a new cut in her upper arm from the sword of her opponent, if looks were poison she'll probably be dead by now.

\-------------

Noticing some progress Athos decided to give the recruits a rest.

“Forgive me Athos, but I must retire now, I’m in no fit state to continue this suicide mission anymore, is either that or lose some fingers in the process” she said when she caught the musketeer alone in the shadow.

“And why is that?” he asked trying to understand, “I know you probably haven’t noticed but that brute I got paired with was trying to hurt me on purpose and I can’t stand it anymore, look here” she said pointing to her new cut on the arm “This was after i refused to go out with him, this one?” she said pointing to a cut that was still bleeding on her collarbone “This was after he called me a bitch because I will go to the tavern with you guys and not him, and this one?” she said pointing to the worst of her injuries on her other arm “That was after I snapped at him, so for now I think I will suspend the sword fighting with the recruits until I get at least more skilled with a sword” she said with a look of pure determination and anger in her eyes, “But you can’t do that” he tried protesting still eyeing the wound in her arm that would probably need a couple of stitches, “Oh I can and I will. You seem to forget that I am no musketeer and I don’t follow orders very well. Plus I said that I would be back, but only when I can hold a fight a little bit more.

I’ll be glad if you were still my teacher but if you can’t then I understand completely and I’m gonna look for a new teacher” she said turning to leave only to be stopped by Athos hand on her shoulder, “I’ll still be your teacher, you have determination girl and I admire that in a musketeer, but we have to come here really early, are you up for that?” he asked locking eyes with her “Of course I will and you know that” she said even more determined, turning back around towards Constance's House to go and patch up.

\-----------

“There she is, how was your first le-- I don’t like that face, what happened?” asked Constance concerned for the girl who was clutching her arm, “Nothing to worry about, just got a cut from a sword. Athos gave me permission to come back early to patch up a bit” she said half lying, there was no point in telling her the whole story making her worry more than necessary.

“Want me to go fetch Aramis to have a look at that?” said Constance trying to help her distressed friend who was trying to inspect the wound but failing to do so, “Isn’t he occupied or something?” said Alai still trying to bend her neck to see the wound, “No sense, I saw him this morning on patrol with D’Artagnan at the local market, sure he can leave him alone for a few minutes to come here and if he can’t I’ll come back with the garrison doctor” she said going to grab her coat “NO!” Alai shouted “If Aramis can’t come I will try and manage on my own but DON’T for any reason bring that butcher of a doctor here to look at me. Don’t look at me like that, I have my reason. Now go” she said ushering Constance out of her house.

\--------------------

She came back twenty minutes after going out with Aramis behind her, kit in hand.

“So where is the injured?” he said laugh clear in his voice irritating, more if possible, Alai who shouted from the living room, “Ah. ah. Ah. You’re so funny I sometimes wonder why the king hasn’t hired you to be his personal clown”.

When Aramis entered the living room he found the girl with both sleeves up cleaning some minor wounds, “Woah, did you get in a fight with a vicious cat and didn't tell us?” he said still smirking (the idiot) “Do shut up and come have a look at this, I wouldn’t have send Constance to look for you if I only could see behind my arm” she said extending her arm to Aramis who inspected the wound deciding that it needed at least a couple of stitches.

“I know you probably are scared that this will hurt but it will be over soon I swear” said Aramis getting his needle and thread ready, “This won't be my first time getting stitches, plus I am a doctor I know how this thing works even though it will be the first time getting stitches with no local anesthesia” “with no what?” asked Aramis perplexed  “Nothing, get to work please the sooner the better” she said dismissing his question, gritting her teeth when he poured wine over her wound, “Such a waste uh?” he said trying to lighten up the mood a bit before piercing her skin to put the stitches ignoring the string of curses that came out of her mouth.

He finished a few moments later putting a bandage in her arm to prevent any infections, “There all done, are you alright?” he asked concerned at the white colour of her face, “Yes why do you ask? I will go up to my room now to sleep” she said getting up and almost fainting in Aramis arms who luckily was ready to catch her, “For heaven's sake when did I get so weak, for a couple of stitches too!” she said cursing herself “Help me sit and then go and fetch me a cup of water with some salt in it” she instructed the musketeer who complied immediately coming back in seconds with a glass of salted water watching disgusted the girl drowning the full cup in the blink of an eye and pulling a disgusted face herself.

“Why would you do that?” asked disgusted Aramis “That my friend is a quick way to increase your blood pressure level, you see I almost fainted because I’m not accustomed to that kind of pain so my body reacted by lowering the level of my blood pressure and salt can help me reverse that, it is indeed disgusting but I prefer salted water than fainting” she explained “That’s good to know actually, you can really help people, I’m surprised  _ Ma Cherí”  _ he said “Asshole” she muttered under her breath, “I heard that” said Aramis looking at her “Good. Now help me get to my room I need to sleep to fully recover” she said extending her arms out to Aramis that helped her up the stairs and in her room being careful of her other injuries and settling her down on the bed.

“Thank you Aramis, you can go now and do tell Constance that if I’m not down for dinner then to come up to get me cause I’ll probably have fallen asleep” she said to the musketeer who nodded in response and turned around to go down only stopping to say one last thing to Alai “I’ll be back to check up on you after dinner ok?” he said “I’ll see you later then” she said smiling when he went to leave.

\---------

Dinner went perfectly, her stitches didn’t hurt anymore only the occasional sting when she moved too much but overall she was feeling much better than she was a couple of hours ago, how could she not when Constance baked her a cake to make her feel better! That woman would be the cause of her death too sweet for her own sake.

After dinner she went to her room telling Constance to send Aramis up when he came for her, blushing madly when Constance commented on it “So you and him then uh?” she asked with a wink to the blushing girl, “NO, I-I mean he’s just a friend that wants to check up on me that’s all. God Constance don’t look at me like that I swear there’s nothing between us, I only got here 3 days ago for God's sake!” she said bolting up the stairs, the blush still clear on her face, getting even worse when she heard laughter downstairs.

\---------

Hours went by and Alai was getting more and more tired of waiting for someone who probably forgotten to come by and stayed at the tavern with his friends.

She couldn't really blame him, she just met him so she couldn’t ask to be put in front of his friend but still she couldn’t help the bit of sadness that took over.

She went to sleep after another hour of waiting deciding sadly that he wouldn't come anymore like he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be at least another 2 chapters like this then the adventures of the series will start


	6. Getting in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the next chapter will take place After a month or so.  
> Also the episodes won't be in order, so maybe an episode from the second season might take place in the next chapter and next will be an episode from the first season.  
> I will be just taking the events that happened in that episode and turn it into my own Fanfiction.

**6\. Getting in Trouble**

 

\-----------------

“Where the hell is he?! For once I am actually on time and that lazy idiot is nowhere to be seen” said Alai who was waiting for Aramis to show up and start her lesson.

“First he forgets to come and see me, now this. Unbelievable” she muttered going out in the streets to look for him, bumping into Porthos on her way out “thank God it’s you, have you seen Aramis? I had my shooting lesson with him this morning and he hasn't shown up yet” she asked “Yesterday at the tavern he said he was going to pay a visit to his lover, must have fallen asleep and forgot all about your lessons. I could take you to her house” he offered kindly, “No need to I can go alone, just give me directions” “Well if you’re about to go there I should warn you that you’re going to the Cardinal's house so please be careful, no one except us musketeers and Treville know about your presence.” He warned the girl who rolled her eyes “He’s still having an affair with Adele? Should I wait for him outside, since he’ll probably have to climb out the window to get out of the house?” She said, annoyance clear in her voice

“How do you know her name?” Asked astonished Porthos getting in response only a raised eyebrow “Ah. Right, future… listen wait for him wherever you want but be careful alright?” “Yes father… if you give me the directions please?” She asked smiling at the protective man in front of her.

“Just this once… get to the local market turn right, the house is red you can’t mistake it. Got it?” He said “Yes, crystal clear General” she saluted him before going off to find Aramis.

\------------

She had only just gotten there when she saw Aramis dangling from the window holding on for dear life.

“You should stay there, you’ll be a great ornament to her window” she said out of nowhere scaring Aramis who almost slipped down, “Why are you here? How did you find me?” He found the strength to ask “Are you really questioning me when you’re the one dangling from a window like a thief that got caught?” She said almost laughing at the exasperated look Aramis send her way, “Look I would love to continue our conversation but I’m in a dangerous situation so if you’ll be so kind to help me down I would really appreciate the gesture” he said almost out of breath, “I say you jump down, it’s not high enough for you to actually break any bones and if you do I’m here to help” she said sounding bored but laughing on the inside, if she only had her phone with her…

“Jump?!” He tried shouting “Are you crazy, I can’t jump I’ll kill myself!” “ Awh is the big fearless Aramis actually afraid to jump down from a window on the first floor? Be grateful that Skyscrapers still don’t exist, now you idiot jump I bet it’s not even the first time for you” she said this time laughing openly to his face “You find this whole thing funny don’t you?! Okay I’ll jump, God please spare my legs” he said looking up at the sky, “Are you done being a drama queen? Jump before she opens the window again” she said rolling her eyes as Aramis finally decided to let go and fall on the ground face first.

“There, was it so difficult?” She said helping him up, “Why don’t you try next time and then you’ll talk” he said groaning touching his nose, “I wouldn't have an affair with the Cardinal’s mistress you idiot so I don’t think you'll ever find me in a similar position” she glared back at him “And why are you here? How did you find me?” He asked her his early questions, “You seem to have forgotten a few things since yesterday. We were supposed to meet at the shooting range for my lesson and you didn’t show up. I found Porthos and he told me where to find you” she explained, smacking him in the head, “That's what i was forgetting, well now you found me so we can go shoot some bottles, first round of wine on me tonight for making you wait” he said interlocking their arms “Wait a second have you gotten all of your things from her room?” She asked remembering that time when he forgot his gun at her house “sword- check, dagger-check, hat-check, gun-” he said while searching frantically  for the gun that he obviously forgot upstairs.

“AGAIN Aramis? I swear someday you’ll forget your own head in that room, did she throw you out the window cause the Cardinal came back?” She asked already knowing the answer, “Ehm...Well you see…” he stuttered blushing bright red, “You’re gonna get killed one of this days if you keep up with her, wait here while I go and retrieve your gun” she said a plan already forming in her mind if it only wasn’t for Aramis hand that stopped her.

“You can’t go back in there, the Cardinal will know of your existence I can’t allow that” he firmy said tightening his grip on her hand, “I’ll deal with this, I may not know a lot of things concerning swords or guns but I can still act. Trust me for once and go wait for me down the road. Porthos will kill me but you'll be taking the blame won’t you?” She said taking her hand away from his grip and going to knock on the door.

\-------------

“Hello _mademoiselle_ what can I do for you?” Said a girl who Alai guessed was the maid, “Hello, I was looking for Madame Adele is she in the house?” She asked politely “She is indeed but I'm afraid she can't come right now” “Oh please I’m an old friend of hers, I came here a couple of days ago to visit but when I went back home I saw that I lost something really valuable for me and my father, and you see this is the last place I went before I lost it, I’m sure she'll understand” she tried guilt tripping the girl who fell right in her trap, “Alright, but please be quick the Cardinal doesn't like to have prolonged company when he’s back” she said allowing the girl to come inside “Oh I promise I’ll be quick I even know where to look, just take me to her” she said smiling at the maid that took her to Adele’s room.

Knocking on the door she waited for her reply before going inside the room, “Hello who are you?” She asked cautious standing up “No need to worry, I’m a friend of Aramis he sent me here to retrieve the gun he forgot before, if you can give that to me then I’ll be gone and the Cardinal won’t know” she explained quickly to the girl who nodded and went to get the gun back, sadly the door opened, when Alai got her hands on the gun, and in came the Cardinal looking suspiciously at the girl “And who you may be?” He asked raising an eyebrow, cursing inside Alai tried to think of something quick remembering the lie she gave to the maid “I’m Jasmine, Cardinal” she said bowing slightly trying not to blow her cover “Why are you here Jasmine?” Asked curiosity still in his voice but eyeing now the gun in her hands “And with that gun too” he added “I’m here for the gun Cardinal, last time I came by to see my dear friend Adele I forgot to take this thing back with me. Everytime I come to the city my father gives me his beloved gun from when he was a soldier, he says it’s for protection but I know Paris is the most safe country in the whole World, but still I had to come back and get it so I could give that back to him” she said hoping he brought her lie, “Wise man your father, you should be careful next time, guns are no toys. You can go now” he said sending her away, to her relief.

\---------------------------

“Took you long enough, I thought she invited you over for lunch” said Aramis when he saw her, “Shut up and walk, don't- look back for Merlin’s Sake, I’ll explain once we are far enough” she said passing him almost running.

“What happened? Did something go wrong in there?” Said Aramis worried when they stopped walking, “I got your gun back” she said giving him the weapon back “But the Cardinal saw me, I don’t know if he fully believed my lie, but he still saw me” she said worrying Aramis “And what did you say to him?” “That I was there to get your gun back… Of course I told him a lie, even with a fake name and fake backstory, now let’s not worry and go back to find Porthos and Treville they need to know” she said not giving him a chance to talk and dragging him at the garrison hoping to find them there.

\------------

“YOU DID WHAT?” Shouted Treville pacing his office nervous “I… went to get back Aramis’s gun from the Cardinal house and he saw me” said Alai ashamed, “How could you be so careless as to leave your weapons there” he said now looking at Aramis, “And you let her go inside, I trusted you Aramis and this is how you repay me?” He said getting angry, “No. It was me who choose to go in there, plus I told you he believed me. He doesn't even know my name. You have to understand that I had to go back, I’ll be more careful from now on I swear” she said taking part of the blame, “She's right, if the Cardinal found the gun before her then he would have surely known that to be a musketeer’s weapon. We don’t need him on our back for now. But there won’t be a next time right?” Said Porthos from behind trying to save his friends from the Captain’s anger, “Absolutely if there's a next time I'll make sure to punch him square in the nose” said Alai looking fiercely at Aramis who was nodding to her.

“This time only. Now go all three of you before I change my mind” said Treville letting them go.

\-----------

“Thank you” said Aramis once they were out of the office, “You're welcome, but try to be more careful next time” said coldly Alai going down the stairs with Porthos.

“Hey what about our shooting session?” Said Aramis “Next time, I’m not in the mood now” she said still in a cold tone making Aramis cringe.

“Porthos can you get D’Artagnan to come if he’s available, I’d like to go horse riding to clear my mind and he was supposed to teach me this afternoon” she said turning to look at the man who only nodded before going off to retrieve the young musketeer.

\------------------

Alai was in the stables petting a beautiful black horse when she heard someone come in.

Thinking it was D’Artagnan she said “Thank you for anticipating D’Artagnan” but it wasn’t him who answered her “Not him, try again” said the voice who was now behind her.

“Aramis, what do you need” she asked rolling her eyes and turning around to face the musketeer who was leaning on the wall “Porthos came back and said that D'Artagnan couldn't make it so he asked me to come and teach you” he explained

“Of course he asked you, why wouldn't he!” She said looking at the horse beside her “ Why are you angry at me? Are you mad because Treville shouted at you?” He said looking for answers “No, Treville is the least of my problems. I’m mad at you because you don’t seem to value your life like you should. I know it’s not the first time that you had to climb down that damn window to try not to get caught by the Cardinal, and one day you'll forget your sword or something that can certainly lead to you, the Cardinal is no fool and you know that. He already has some suspects on her so please don't risk your life for a night of passion. But you’ll be back in her bed soon won’t you?” She said smiling sadly when she saw Aramis bow his head ashamed.

“Next time I'll send Athos in my place to retrieve you… now about this horse riding lesson? Can I take this horse?” She sighed trying to change subject going back to petting the Black horse.

“Well you see that's my horse you’re petting” he said glad for the change of subject “Good, he likes me and I like him, you’ll take another horse then it’s settled.” said Alai smiling at him, urging him to help her saddle the horse, “Can't you do that on your own?” Asked Aramis getting the saddle anyway, “I could yes, but if I did it could ruin your needle work” she said knowing how proud he could get when talking about his skills, “Ah finally found someone who cares enough about my work” he said proud putting on the saddle before going to prepare his horse.

\--------------

“So… your stitches how do they feel?” Asked Aramis after they found a place in the shadows to sit down letting the horses rest for a bit, “I’m good stitches are too. Well I could do a better work but I guess better you than that surgeon you have back at the garrison” she said getting a shove from Aramis “What about him?” He asked curious “I’m sure you saw the terrible place you call 'infirmary’ no doctor or surgeon who loves what he does would let that place get so dirty, and the tools for God's sake don't get me started on that, should be ashamed of himself” she said anger clear in her voice “So you saw the hell hole. I know how you feel thought I'm no surgeon but still I wouldn't let my tools to get so rusty and then use them on people. I’ve always wanted to go in there to clean but I never got the chance” he said agreeing with her “Finally someone who understands! I’ll be helping you one of these days we’ll go and clean that room” she said high fiving him.

“Can I ask you something?” Said Aramis out of the blue “Mh sure” she agreed “Since you know about us and our life, tell me about yourself and your life back home” he said hoping to get some answers “Well… I’m a doctor, just gotten out of school actually- Yes instruction is free and available for everyone- I live just outside of Paris alone, but my mom comes to visit sometimes, She’s not french but Italian.

I’m Italian too but I came in France to work and study, it’s not been easy being alone, in a foreign country and at such young age but I wouldn't change a thing even being here” she said turning to smile warmly at Aramis “Wait a second so you can speak Italian too?” “ _Si cretino”_ she said laughing at the lost expression of her friend “Sorry what?” “I said: Yes stupid” she said laughing even harder making the other man laugh too.

“What about your father?” He asked some time, “He died 3 years ago, got shot during a robbery” she said smiling sadly at him “I'm Sorry” he said reaching for her hand and squeezing it “Don't be, I know that wherever he is, he will be happy even now he might be watching me saying 'you go commanding those men girl’ I can actually hear it right now” she said with a small laugh “Oh I’m sure he’s proud of you, do you have any brothers or sisters?” He asked trying to cheer her up “Sadly I don’t, that’s why I panicked when I found you guys, I’m the only thing my mother has left I can't stay much. But that said I’m having so much fun here with you and I feel like I belong. You guys and Constance are the closest thing to a family for me right now and I’m glad I found you” she said the smile still clear on her face “I swear we’ll be doing our best to find a way to get you back to your mother but for the time being would you care to accompany me to the local tavern? If I recall correctly I owe you a drink” he said getting up and giving her his hand to stand up and get back to the horses going back home and spending the rest of the day in the tavern.


	7. A Month After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on there will be chapters with the episodes storyline, so any dialogue and scene credits goes to the BBC.  
> Have fun! Xx

**7\. A month After**

\------------------

A month had passed since her first day at the garrison.

She had been training everyday: swords, guns and hand to hand combat getting better each single day, she even landed a successful punch on Porthos’ stomach surprising the man who brought her a bottle of rum to celebrate.

Her relationship with the four musketeers kept growing and growing, even Athos had grown attached to the girl talking and even laughing with her much to everyone’s surprise.

Constance was like the bigger sister she never had but dreamed of, always pestering her about Aramis and showing her around the city mindful of the Red Guards, that had yet to see her, and the Cardinal himself.

On one another occasion she found Aramis climbing out Adele’s window, and almost shot him when he noticed her looking at him disappointed, what she did do however was land a solid punch on his nose, not breaking it but making it bleed enough for him to remember the day, at least that time he didn’t leave anything behind or she could have been charged with the murder of a musketeer.

As of now she was in a tavern near the harbour waiting with Porthos and Athos -sitting at a table hidden away in the shadows- for a criminal they had to arrest under the king's order.

It was the first time ever she’s been put to action, she was excited to say the least and it was all thanks to Athos who convinced the Captain to let her tag along since it was supposed to be a simple task and she was getting bored of staying inside when they were out on duty.

So she sat there patiently waiting for the man to come inside who was being followed by D'Artagnan.

She looked at Aramis, who was sat a few tables away from them, who nodded to her left to a man who was holding a chain in his hand, she was about to tell Athos when the door opened and in came a man who was way too happy even for her standards.

“Drinks for the whole house!” said the man making the whole tavern shake from the cheers of the others customers.

Alai was looking at him intently trying to remember him. She knew him but she couldn't place a name to that face, hoping that it would come to her soon she turned back to Athos.    
“A man who loves to get attention” he said nodding to the two men that came in after a few moments, “Do you think he knows he's being watched?” Asked Porthos warily eyeing the others customers, “And not just by us, look there at the door” he said “One at the table to my left, he has a chain with him, I don’t think he has good intention” said Alai keeping her face neutral, “Another one behind us” confirmed Porthos taking a sip of his drink and putting his hat on.

“And who are they?” Asked Athos looking at the door again, where stood two men dressed in black, “Our man is certainly popular” said Porthos “Oh I’m sure he is” said Alai still trying to figure out his identity.

“What is he doing?” Asked Porthos looking at the criminal “Flirting, and even badly if I say so” said Alai pulling a face at the man who was touching the girl with a feather telling her things like 'soft as feather’ she was disgusted by him, “How can she fall--” was about to ask Alai when Athos interrupted her “What is she doing?” He asked making Porthos and Alai turn to look at a woman who was charging at full speed at the young barmaid who was flirting with that man.

“Touch him and you die!” She shouted launching herself at the shocked barmaid who was wrestled on the table making Alai flinch, “Shouldn't you help her?” She asked hopeful “Nah, I wanna see how this plays out” said Porthos smirking sitting pulling off his hat to get a better view, “Some musketeers you are” said Alai rolling her eyes but not moving to help the girl.

It all happened in a few seconds, first that crazed woman was attacking the barmaid next she lunged at the man trying to kill him, it was in that moment that all hell broke loose: the people who were supposedly waiting to get to the man all jumped at the occasion trying to get a lucky shot and that’s when the four musketeers minus Alai, who was told to stay put and shoot only if in danger, threw themselves in the midsts trying to get the man out of there alive and bring him to the king.

The fight was short lived from the moment the musketeers entered, fighting off every man who came their way, an easy win for them and a full show for Alai who was watching from the back.

It was when the woman tried to attack Aramis from behind that Alai got up pointing the gun at her head, “Put that dagger down or I’ll blow your head” she said menacingly to the other woman who reluctantly put the weapon down as asked.

“D'Artagnan restrain her” said Aramis nodding his thanks to Alai, “I don’t get why you were trying to kill ME when moments ago you were trying to kill HIM” he continued looking at the now glaring woman “I’m his wife” she said biting down on D’Artagnan's finger making him release her immediately for the pain.

“Thank you gentleman for being here and saving my life, but I must go now I have stuff.. to do” said their target trying to get to the door but getting his path blocked by Athos, “Not entirely, Emile Bonnaire?” Said Athos making Alai’s blood freeze, now she knew who that man was but most importantly she knew what was bound to happen if things went the way she remembered, “I’m Athos of the king’s musketeers you are under arrest” he continued while Porthos was taking away his weapons for safety.

“Any hidden weapons we should know about?” Asked Porthos taking away a dagger he had hidden in the back of his shirt, “No. No I never carry any concealed weapons” said Bonnaire making Alai roll her eyes, now that she remembered fully the man she was going to do her best to keep him away from Porthos trying not to interfere that much, “Check his boots, he has a gun in there” said Alai immediately getting a shocked look from Bonnaire, “I completely forgot about that one” he said trying to sound as innocent as possible when Porthos took the gun out of the boot.

“How did you know he had that in there?” Whispered Athos to her ear “Long story, but trust me ok?” She whispered back still sending daggers with her eyes at Bonnaire and his wife.   


“I would hate it for you to lose something so valuable, you wouldn't want this to fall into the wrong hands” said one of the guys dressed in black, that she now recognised as spanish spies, handing to Aramis Bonnaire's projects before heading out of the tavern.

“Well gentlemen Paris it is” said Bonnaire happy to not have been handed over to the spanish, “But before we go allow me one last favour, a few moments alone with my wife” he said trying to trick the musketeers, Alai already knowing the answer turned to leave to prevent from punching the man, she knew she couldn't interfere but that didn’t mean she couldn't do small things or drop small clues for her friends to speed this task.

\------------------

“Everything alright with the wife I suppose?” Asked rhetorically Aramis from his horse when Bonnaire fell right into their trap and found himself in a carriage to Paris instead of being in a carriage with his friend like his wife said.

“Told you we would catch him” said Alai to D’Artagnan smirking proudly “I should apologize for doubting them” he said looking at her “There's no need to. But please listen to me, that man is more than he lends on, he’s no normal merchant and  out there are a lot of people trying to kill him, I’m warning you even if I shouldn't so keep your eyes open” she tried warning D’Artagnan who shot her a confused look “Seriously? Have you seen him, he can’t be that bad can he?” He said not believing Alai making her grit her teeth and mumble something along the lines of 'why bother with listening to the future girl when you can risk your life’ and speeding up the horse to go near Athos who was at the very front.

\-------------

Alai was riding near the carriage when she heard Bonnaire talking with Porthos about his ancestors almost shooting him when Porthos told him about his mother coming to France as a slave and leaving him to fend for his life at just five years old after she died from fever.

She was about to say something when Aramis interrupted her saying that they were being followed by two people in all black making a stop in an old, apparently abandoned barn.

Alai knew what was about to happen so she took slowly out the gun ready to aim, Aramis saw this and stood in alarm ready to strike at any second, slowly turning around and saying “Come out and state your business” “That was very formal” mused Athos, “Well I like to be polite” said Aramis before a group of men attacked.

“Porthos protect Bonnaire and Alai” shouted Athos killing a man with his sword, “I can protect myself” said Alai shooting a man who was coming at her with a chain.

Abandoning her gun she took the chain from the man she just killed, and used it as a weapon striking down every man that came for her, she froze when she heard Porthos' scream and didn't have to turn around to guess what had occurred, she knew that Porthos was down with a wound on his shoulder.

She didn't even think about her next move that she was crouched near Porthos tying her belt on his shoulder to stop the blood flow, thank God she didn't need to protect them both since Aramis came to stand protectively in front of them looking back to Alai “Will he lose his arm?” He asked concerned still fighting off any incoming bandit “No, but if we don’t move quickly he will lose his life” she said sadly trying to calm the suffering man.

“ENOUGH!” She suddenly heard “We have nothing against you, it's him we want” said a man coming out of the barn, D'Artagnan almost swore he heard Alai’s voice in his mind telling him 'I told you so’.

“Gentlemen… and woman… let me introduce you to my business partner Paul Meunier” said Bonnaire emerging from under the carriage 

“Some partner you have” said Aramis pointing his rifle at his partner’s head “Tell your man to put down their weapons” he said menacingly to the man who nodded to his men to do as Aramis said.

“I would love to stay here and chat really, but if we don't find somewhere to go soon we may lose Porthos” said Alai from the back still crouched near Porthos catching the others attention.

“She’s right he lost a lot of blood” confirmed Aramis to Athos who went to speak with Paul assuring him that he would get his revenge and almost killing him on the spot when he dared to doubt his word.

  
“Can he ride back to Paris?” Asked Athos when he got near the others who were crowding around Porthos, “I’ll be surprised if he even makes it to the next village, he needs stitches NOW!” Said Alai looking up at Athos with wide eyes almost as if hinting at something, “We camp then, tomorrow we'll be on the road again” said Athos earning a shove from Aramis who was screaming in his face “Don’t you care about Porthos, don't you care about your brother? We need to find a place where we can heal him now” he said getting angry, “ATHOS” shouted Alai putting a stop to their fight “I know you have a place nearby, stop being selfish and take us there” she said shooting him a look that got him to give in at her request.

\-------------

They quickly found themselves at Athos’ mansion putting Porthos on a table ready to treat the wound.

“Do you have anything strong to drink?” He asked in visible pain “There’s some wine” started saying Athos before Bonnaire interrupted him to give Porthos his bottle of  _ Rum Bouillon. _

“Athos prepare--” “WAIT Aramis! Can I say that?” Asked almost excited Alai, “oh ehm… Sure go ahead” he said confused “Good I always wanted to say that.” She said clearing her throat before saying to Athos “Athos, prepare the patient please” the laugh still clear in her voice, “What is she--” started saying Porthos before going out cold from Athos’ punch.

“You should really find a more secure way to put your patients to sleep Aramis, this is dangerous” she said to Aramis checking Porthos every once in a while.

\----------------------

They were all sitting in what she thought was a living room near a fireplace (except Athos who went off to do God's knows what) when Porthos awoke asking for some more rum.

“How do you feel?” Offered gently Alai, “Like I’ve been punched” he said touching his jaw, “Now why would you say that?” She said hiding a smile behind her cup of rum, she could said everything about Bonnaire but his taste in Alcohol was amazing.

“You know” started saying Bonnaire from his position on an armchair “I found my own Utopia, little piece of Heaven called San Christophe, I’ll farm tobacco there and I'll retire fat and submerged by women” he continued with a dreamy look on his face, making Alai sick to her stomach.

“Farming is no Utopia Bonnaire, it’s all hard work i can assure you” replied D'Artagnan almost asleep, “No. Labour is cheap there. And I’ll manage from the porch with a beauty on my lap and another moping my brows”, “I wonder why labour is cheap” she muttered getting angry, “Well it does sound like paradise” confirmed Aramis, that was the last straw for Alai who got up almost tipping over her chair to throw a disgusted look at her friends saying “I’ll be outside if you need something.” Before storming out leaving the four men to look at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

\--------------

Athos came to her a few minutes later, sitting on the grass next to her.

“Why are you here all alone” he said softly looking at her, “I-I just couldn't take it anymore, that man Athos he isn’t what you think he is. He just said that 'labour is cheap’ what do you think he meant by that?” She said almost in tears “You can’t surely mean that he is… is he a slave trader?” He slowly asked “Yes he is… and you know better than me that when Porthos finds out, because he will, he will go crazy and I can't allow that” she said looking down “But are you sure about that?” “I know him Athos, as I knew about your wife and mansion, please you have to believe me cause the others won’t listen to me” she all but begged him “I believe you. Now it’s getting cold here why don’t we go back inside?” He asked putting an arm around her “I can’t Athos. I can’t watch them laugh and make friends with that poor excuse of a man” she said sadness lacing her voice, “I’ll be with you I swear you won’t even have to look at him but please come inside” he said getting up offering her his hand in the process.

\----------------------

“How are you?” Said Athos entering the room with Alai behind her, “I’ve been better” shrugged Porthos “Can he Travel?” “If he must” said Aramis while looking at Alai “Then it’s set, we’ll leave tomorrow early in the morning” he said going to talk with Porthos.

“Have you been crying?” Asked gently Aramis taking Alai’s arm to guide her to a place with a bit more privacy, “Even if I did you don’t have to worry” she said looking down “Of course I worry and you know it” he said tilting her chin up to look in her sad big eyes, “Well and I’m telling you that it was nothing, just missing home” she said fake smiling and going to find a comfortable place for her to sleep possibly away from the rest of them.

\----------------------

It was the middle of the night when Alai woke up, she quietly went to wake Athos to talk to him “Athos, hey wake up” she softly said shaking him, “Mh? What happened, is everything alright?” He asked suddenly alarmed “No nothing wrong, I just need to tell you about the decision I took” “What decision?” He asked now relaxing a bit, “I’m going back to Paris, if I go now I’ll reach the city before midday. I can’t stay here any longer cause I will try and murder Bonnaire” she told him “You’re not asking, are you” he said half smiling “You know I'm not. I’m merely informing you so you tell the others” “And what I’m supposed to tell them?” “You’ll think of something” she said smiling getting up to leave, “Alright but please be careful, Aramis would kill me if anything happened to you" “I doubt he will” she muttered before saying goodbye to her friend.

\--------------------

“Constance are you home” shouted Alai entering the house, “In here!” Shouted back Constance from the living room.

“Back so soon? Where are the others?” Asked Constance “Still on duty, I came back alone, took me most of the night to get here in time” she said, with heavy dark circles around her eyes, “Alone? Tell me are you stu--” she was interrupted by a voice calling out from the kitchen.

Alai waited a few moments before going to find Constance, coming in just when Milady, the woman that came in, referred to Constance as 'the maid’.

“Well, Hello there Milady. You needed anything from Constance?” Asked coldy Alai “Do we know each other?” Asked the woman glaring at the girl “Oh believe me I DO know you, but you do not know me and I suggest you now go” said Alai stepping in front of Constance, “Why so aggressive dear? I came by only to ask Constance here if she ever had a lodger named D’Artagnan” she said smirking evilly “If she had it’s none of your business, now close the door when you go” said Alai with a smile on her face watching Milady get out of the house “Oh and before you go, your husband sends his regards” she said before Milady shut the door with a loud bang.    
“What was that about?” Asked Constance once they were alone, “Nothing, don’t worry just promise me this: if she ever comes back come and tell me” she said to a worried Constance “Of course but why?” “I can’t tell you, not now but trust me” “Always” said Constance hugging Alai.

\------------------------

“Thank God you’re alright, Aramis almost shoot me when he found out you were gone” said Athos sounding relieved upon seeing the girl come to him, “Sure he was… so did they eventually find out about Bonnaire?” She asked “Yes they did and they weren’t pleased, Porthos even-” “Let me guess tore his stitches” she said interrupting him smiling “Yes he did. Now he and Aramis took Bonnaire to the Cardinal to get Justice” informed Athos “But he will walk out of there as a free man we both know that, unless--” “Unless what?” Asked Athos raising his eyebrow “Oh you’ll see, how’s your spanish by the way?” She asked him smirking.

\---------------------

They were all at the tavern watching over Bonnaire when his business partner came into the picture with his men ready to attack.

“Attack Bonnaire and you attack the king” said Athos almost bored pointing his sword at Paul Meunier, “Can’t believe we’re letting him walk away” said Porthos gritting his teeth “We have our orders and we obey them” said Aramis getting in his face starting a fight starting a bar brawl.

“Bonnaire follow Alai she will take you to a ship in the harbour, the Captain knows what to do” said Athos pushing the man who followed immediately the girl.

The plan worked, Bonnaire was handed over to the spanish, the Cardinal would think that he got snatched on his way and everything would go back to normal, but Alai knew that they would see him again soon enough.   
\----------------------

“So everything ok?” Asked Athos when he saw Alai coming back, “That idiot fell right in our trap, my congratulations to you guys and your acting skills” she said patting Porthos’ shoulder minding his stitches “Thank you, we learned from the best” he said winking at her.

“Well it’s getting late, I better go back home and get some required sleep before I faint from exhaustion” she said to the group of happy men who bidded her goodnight.

She had just gotten outside the bar when she heard Aramis voice call for her “Hey, before you go I would like to tell you something” he said almost scared to talk “Tell me, you know you can talk freely with me” she smiled encouragingly at him “Athos told me why you left and I wanted to apologize for making you feel that way. I hope you can forgive us, we were really worried when we woke up to find you gone, but I’m glad you came back safe and thank you for helping us have our own justice, Porthos sure appreciated the gesture and so did I” he said blushing “All is forgiven Aramis, how could you have known? Now go back inside and have fun with the others” she said taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Goodnight” he said leaning forward landing a kiss to her cheek before turning around and going back inside.

“Goodnight” she said after some seconds touching her now blushing cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to use Bonnaire, I just love his character.  
> Also in this Fic D'Artagnan is already a Musketeer and Aramis doesn't have the Queen's jeweled crucifix (not yet)   
> All credits goes to BBC   
> (Taking place during 1X03)


	8. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a Fluffy/Romantic chapter.  
> I'm Sorry If it sucks but I Am no Expert in love, I'll try my best xx.

**8\. Discoveries**

 

\-----------------------------

“Morning dear, why that long face?” Asked Constance when Alai entered the kitchen “I don’t feel so good, this headache is killing me and I didn't get that much sleep” she said touching her throbbing head, “Oh love, why don’t you stay home today? I’m sure the guys will understand” said Constance touching her forehead.

“I would love nothing more but I can’t really miss this lesson. It will be my first with the other musketeers after a month and I promised Athos I would be there” she said sitting down to eat a piece of toast, “But-” tried Constance “No 'buts’ I’ll be alright. If I feel any worse I promise you I’ll come back ok?” She said kissing her cheek before disappearing to go and find Athos.

\-----------------

“You alright girl?” Asked Athos when he saw Alai coming from the gates, concern lacing his voice.

“Yes I am, just a slight headache and a bad night of sleep” she lied, her head was killing her the sunlight making it worse, she should have listened to Constance's advice to stay at home for the day, but there she was and surely she wouldn't turn away now, not when the same recruits as her first time were looking at her like some sort of pray to eat.

“You sure about that? You look a bit pale, wouldn't want you to faint during practice. Why don't you go back home and rest?” He tried reasoning with her “I swear you both will be the cause of my death. If I feel any worse I'll go home. But for now can we start?” She said rolling her eyes “Both?” Asked Athos curious “Yes, Both. As in You and Constance. Can we get a move on please, the sooner we start the sooner I’ll be under the covers of my bed again” she said flatly going to grab a sword to spar with Athos.

\------------------

“That’s it for today Gentlemen and woman” said Athos making everyone stop and stare at him confused “But we’ve been practicing for less than an hour” said one of the young cadets, “Yes but you all have improved and I wanted to give you the rest of the morning off as a sign of appreciation” he lied smoothly, smiling in victory when the cadets turned to go change and do whatever they pleased with their new time off.

“You. Come with me now” said Athos gripping Alai’s arm almost dragging her to the nearest bench under the shade, “Wha-Why?” Asked Alai getting a bit lightheaded from the sudden movement, “Can’t believe it, for God's sake you look like you’re about to faint. I told you to go back home for a reason” said Athos getting angry at the sickly looking girl, “That might be true actually, I’m a little lightheaded, can you help me get back home? I fear if I go back alone I might faint in the middle of the road” she said getting paler by the second, worrying Athos even more.

“Of course I will, but next time try and listen to us will you?” He said putting an arm around her shoulders to help her walk.

They only made it out of the garrison when her vision blackened and she collapsed on a startled Athos.

\-----------------

She woke up after a few minutes, her back on a soft surface and voices whispering furiously back and forth, “What happened? How did I get here?” She asked when she regained full control of her body, “You’re ok, calm down. Athos brought you back when you fainted on the way home” said gently Constance petting her head, “I fainted, really?” She asked shocked to the musketeer sitting on a chair beside her bed, “Yes you did!” He said panic still clear in his voice “You almost gave me an heart attack, I almost went to call our doctor when you didn’t wake up” he said earning a glare from the girl “Then I would be the one having an heart attack” she said pouting, “What’s the matter with you and our doctor?” “I don't trust him ok?” She said crossing her arms like a child.

“Now be a good girl and drink this, Aramis says it will help you regain some of your energy” said Constance helping her in a sitting position, with the help of Athos, giving her a mug with a green liquid inside.

“Aramis?” She asked curious, taking the mug from her hands smelling the liquid and scrunching up her nose in disgust, “Yes Aramis. We needed someone who understood a bit of medicine and we sent for him. Poor soul came here as soon as he got the message, almost fainted too. Had to go back even if he wanted to stay here and look after you, Athos had to drag him on his horse” said Constance thinking of poor scared Aramis running like a mad man in her house.

“CONSTANCE!” Said Alai looking at her indignated “Why you called him, I would have been fine. He certainly didn't need that!” She said still angry sipping her disgusting drink, “Don’t be stupid, we needed to be 100% sure that you were fine and Aramis was the first person that came to our minds” argued back Athos getting up to leave, “Next time try not to be a superhero” he said before shutting the door leaving a hurt Alai behind.

“Aw sweetie, don’t take it to heart, you scared him that’s all. Now get some sleep” said Constance trying to comfort the girl, “Thank you Constance for taking so good care of me” said Alai turning and falling asleep within seconds.

\---------------------

Next time she awoke was with the sensation of someone’s running hands on her head .

Letting out a mix of undefined sounds she opened her eyes to look at the person who was touching her, after a couple of seconds she recognised the man who was sitting at her bedside, it was Aramis smiling down at her and stilling his movements in the process earning a disapproving grunt from the girl.

“Who told you to stop?” She grumbled out, voice thick with sleep, “I didn’t know if you liked the feeling of someone touching your head” he said the smile still clear in his voice, “You’re right. I normally don’t like it, but right now it is relaxing me so much that I could probably fall asleep any minute” she said reopening her eyes to look at his blushing face.

“How do you feel?” He softly asked resuming with his head massage, “Much better actually” she said making him raise his eyebrow at her “Oh don’t look at me like that, I do feel better. My head still hurts a bit but it’s better than before, and that's the truth” she said honestly for the first time that day, there was no point in lying anymore.

“Porthos and D’Artagnan came by to see you but they didn’t want to wake you. Porthos actually said to tell you that he’ll be waiting for you at the courtyard soon cause he wanted to get his revenge on that punch you gave him” he said smiling down at the fully awake girl, “Awh so thoughtful of them to drop by, and you too. Don't think for a moment that I wasn't informed on how you came crashing here when Athos called for you” she said to him almost accusingly “Hey, don’t judge me. I got scared when they told me that you had fainted in the middle of the road so I came as quickly as I could” he said trying to defend himself, “But that's the problem you got worried when there was no need for you to!” She said sitting up making Aramis’ hand fall from her head “That’s what you don't understand, I will always be worried when something that concerns you happens. I can’t help it I care too much for you. Next time I won’t come if you don't want me” he said looking down at his hands.

“This is not what I meant and you know it” she said taking his hand making him look up at her, “I appreciated the fact that it was you who checked my health conditions and not that butcher, but on the other hand you had to come all the way here when you probably had some more important things to do” she said in hopes that he would understand her reasons, “You don’t get it do you? I-I like you… a lot and I couldn't bare if anything bad happened to you so I came as quickly as I could when I got the message. Knowing that you fainted and that I wasn't there to catch you was really hard for me, I had to come and see for myself that you were alright” he said pouring out his heart, making Alai's own heart speed up and her cheeks flush bright red.

“Oh…” she said embarrassed looking down, “I get it if you don't see me as anything more than a brother and friend but please don't let this ruin our friendship” he said quickly making Alai's head shot up to meet his sad eyes, “I never said that Aramis. I would be a fool to reject someone as gentle and caring as you, but I’m scared 'Mis” she said using her special nickname for him “I’m scared of letting go, I was never in a relationship, men always avoided me like the plague because I was different from the other girls, and I never thought about getting in a relationship with someone. Then there's this thing about the future-” she was trying to say, tears in her eyes, when Aramis’ lips on her stopped her rambling.

It was a sweet simple kiss, no tongue or anything but full of passion and love.

They broke the kiss after a few moments, smiling like idiots and foreheads touching, “Those guys clearly didn't get to know you like I did Lai or they wouldn't have avoided you. Second: I won’t pressure you into doing anything, we’ll take everything slow I give you my word. And lastly: let's not think about the future ok? Concentrate on the present, me and you and tell me: what do you feel?” He said to her “I feel happiness Aramis, you make me happy. Are you sure you really want to do this with me?” She asked scared letting a tear fall down her cheek, “Ssh now love, there's no need to cry. I told you I’m sure of this if you are, do you see yourself staying with someone as charming as me” he said joking making her smile, “Yes Aramis, I’m sure” she said with a bright smile before leaning in to kiss him again.

“Now sleep _mon amour,_ you still need your rest. Tomorrow I will come by first thing in the morning to check on you” he said kissing her on the cheek before going back to his home.

That night Alai slept soundly in her bed, the smile never leaving her face, finally she was starting to see some happiness after such a long time and she had to thank Aramis for that.


	9. Here I Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Adventure type of chapter this time from season 1 ep 6 (The Exiles) all rights for the character and some of the dialogues goes to the BBC Show 'The Musketeers'.  
> Enjoy Xx.

**9\. Here I Go Again**

\--------------------------

“Rise and shine  _ mi vida _ the sun is high up in the sky and the birds are chirping happily on their tree branches” said an overly enthusiastic Aramis coming inside Alai’s room.

“Oh my God. Go away!” She murmured putting her head under the pillow, “C’mon Sunshine you have to get up and eat. Constance made you breakfast” he said trying to pry away the pillow from her fingers “Uh-uh no way, get out before I slap you”.

“You slapping ME?” Said Aramis with fake hurt putting an hand on his heart, the other still trying to take away her pillow.

“Get up Missy or I will call Porthos, you know I will” he said menacingly, “OK OK I’M UP” she said bolting right up on the bed at the name ‘Porthos’ “There you are!” He said smiling brightly at her scowl “How are you feeling?” He said kissing her forehead and sitting beside her on the bed, “I would be better if you had let me sleep. But I’m fine thank you” she grumbled not looking at him.

“No good morning kiss?” He asked pouting, “You don’t deserve it, plus you just said Constance made me breakfast, it would be rude of me to make her wait any longer” she said smirking even more at the sight of his pout.

“You evil woman” he said trying his best to sound hurt, “Look who’s talking. You decided to wake the beast the moment you walked in on this room” she said smiling at him before going down in the kitchen, Aramis trailing behind her like a sad puppy.

\------------

“So you two… Mh?” Asked Constance wriggling her eyebrow at them when they entered the kitchen.

“Oh God Constance, please-” she was saying before Aramis interrupted her by hugging her from behind putting his head on her shoulder, “Yes we are my dear Constance” he said making Alai groan in frustration, “Whyyyyyy?! You just condemned me to an endless amount of squealing and excitement. Look at her face” she said detaching herself from Aramis’ hug making him pout again like a child.

“We will have a serious conversation girl one of these nights over some wine and cake” said Constance pointing an accusing finger at her, “I wouldn't expect anything less from you dear” said Alai sitting down, “And for heaven's sake Aramis stop pouting like a child and sit down, eat something don’t just stand there” she said to the man waving her hand to the chair right in front of her “Ah I’m afraid I can't  _ Corazon _ , I have a mission to accomplish with  _ Monsieur  _ D'Artagnan” he said shooting a wink at Constance, “And what does this mission consists of?” Asked Alai suddenly interested, “We have to collect an infant and his mother and bring them back to Paris safely” he said nonchalantly “Cool, can I come?” She asked while sipping her hot drink.

“Absolutely not” said firmly Aramis “You fainted just yesterday and you think that I will just let you wander around so soon?”, “Why not, c’mon Aramis you know damn well that I fainted only from exhaustion, besides I’m feeling better and fresh air could only do me good. I know you’re scared but don't forget that I am a doctor too” she said trying her best to convince him even pulling puppy eyes at him, “Not a chance, sorry  _ mi vida” _ he said trying to not give in.

\-------------------

“Sooo why do you think the Cardinal is so interested in this baby?” Said Alai from her horse, she had convinced Aramis to bring her along making D'Artagnan laugh and highfive her.

“I don’t know and quite frankly I don't care” he said shrugging, “You’re not curious?” Asked D’Artagnan who was trying to understand, “Not in the least actually.  There's one thing you need to know D’Artagnan: do not get involved” said Aramis making Alai roll her eyes, “Yeah I’m sure you’re not interested”

They continued their journey to the monastery in silence, D'Artagnan and Alai occasionally  cracking a joke.

\----------------------

“Say Again: who are we looking for?” Asked Alai once they dismounted the horse, “Priest Duval, the Cardinal asked specifically for him” said D’Artagnan going in first.

“ARAMIS, ALAI COME QUICKLY” he shouted inside, “I guess someone found him before us” he said grimly looking at the dead priest, “I know where to find them, the yard NOW” said Alai paling, she now remembered whose child they were trying to get and time lapses be damned she would find a way to save that little innocent child from being abducted.

Like clockwork she heard the mother’s scream for help, without as much of a thought she threw herself into the first bandit who was holding her shooting him dead, almost getting shot herself by the other man who had the baby, “ALAI” shouted Aramis trying to shoot the bandit without hurting the child in the process, “I’m fine he didn't get me, go try and take that child back I’ll stay with the mother” she said getting up while Aramis and D’Artagnan chased the bandit sadly with no luck.

“Agnes right?” Asked cautiously Alai inching closer to the grieving mother, “Yes, how do you know my name? What do you want from us?” She said fear clear in her voice, “I’m Alai, I swear we’re here to help you get your child back. You will have your baby back I swear it on my honor” she said embracing the trembling girl, shushing her while looking at her friends that were coming back obviously with no baby.

“Try and follow them closely, I think they are headed to Paris, Bring Alai with you, I’ll stay here and try to figure out what's going on” commanded Aramis to D’Artagnan who nodded, “I’m not going anywhere, she needs me” argued Alai looking pointedly at the shivering girl in her arms.

It all happened in a blink of an eye, one moment the girl was trembling and silently crying in Alai’s embrace the next she was pointing a dagger at Aramis throat.

“I swear I will kill you, who are you?” She said menacingly, “Agnes calm down he’s my friend. We will help you find your son but first please put that dagger down” said Alai slowly coming beside her, “She’s right, I’m Aramis from the king’s Musketeers, I’ve been sent here to escort you and your son back to the palace” he said taking her dagger down, “But why?” She asked sounding lost and confused, “I was hoping you might tell me” he said getting embarrassed.

“Aramis…” warned Alai, she knew what he was about to say and it wasn't something a woman who just saw her child getting abducted needed to hear but Aramis didn't even think twice and spoke “How can I put it discreetly…” he started “Aramis don't, please” pleaded Alai, her plea falling on deaf ears.

“Perhaps you went to a ball somewhere, got charmed by a persuasive young nobleman and nine months later Little Henry came along…” he finished, Alai mentally face palmed bracing herself for what was about to come.

“HOW DARE YOU!” Shouted the woman “I am faithful to my husband Philippe”, “If this Philippe truly is the baby's father” started saying Aramis, if looks could kill he would already be dead by only Alai’s glare, “Then where is he?” He finished getting an incredulous look from Alai and an hurt expression from the girl who only nodded to a grave nearby, “I’m so sorry for what I said, it was tactless” he said mortified taking his hat off as a sign of respect.

It was only when Agnes turned to go back to her husband’s grave that Alai did what she had wanted to do: slap Aramis in the head. Hard.

“What was that about?” He said rubbing his head, “You basically called her a whore after she just lost her child, and doubted her when she told you the name of his husband, are you insane?!” She said going for another smack that Aramis blocked by grabbing her hand, “How was I supposed to know” he tried to defend himself “You kidding right? It’s called common sense Aramis! Besides if you actually heard anything  you probably would have heard my warnings to stop!” She said getting angry by the second.

“I’m sorry to intrude but is father Duvall inside?” Said Agnes stopping the two’s bickering, “Yes. Yes he is but don't go in there the sight isn’t pretty” said Aramis getting slapped AGAIN on the chest.

“Oh…” got out Agnes almost bursting in tears, Alai’s arms went quickly around her enveloping her to try and calm her down, “I’m so sorry you had to go through that, but remember I gave you my word that we will find your baby and we will, right Aramis?” She said looking up at the musketeer, “of course we will even if it is the last thing we do, you will have your baby back in your arms again soon. But now come, we must go now if we want to reach Paris soon” he said motioning the girls to get on the horses.

\--------------------

It was when they reached the village that Aramis noticed Agnes pulling up her scarf to cover her head, and asked puzzled “How long have you lived in the village?”.

She couldn't even answer that a man with some children came forward to speak, “Get away from us, the Devil isn't welcome amongst decent people” he shouted spitting at her feet, “You would be right if there were only decent people in this village” said Alai from the back glaring fiercely at the man, “How dare you say that?!” He tried lunging at her getting stopped by Aramis hard shove, “How I dare, how dare YOU to call this woman the Devil, remember who is the murder here. Some  God you have if he hates malformed people, you and your people will rot in hell” she said getting angry, this time Aramis had to really step in to stop the incoming fight “That’s it we’re leaving, I suggest you move from our way or I have to arrest you sir” he said politely taking back the reins of his horse, turning to look back at Alai with fire in his eyes, before continuing back on his road.

\--------------

“What was that about?” Asked Aramis after a while, “Ignorance and superstition” said Agnes keeping her head bowed, “I know that, I was talking about your outburst of rage Alai” he said almost scolding her, “ _ Quei figli di puttana, _ try and guess Aramis” she said Anger still clear in her voice, “How do you know about my husband being malformed?” Asked Agnes genuinely curious “It’s a long story, but what they were saying about you was absolutely cruel and disgusting, I couldn't leave that place without saying anything. You are not the Devil and so wasn't Philippe” said Alai emotion clear in her voice.

“Why? What did they do to your husband to make her react so strongly?” Asked Aramis trying to not be disrespectful, “My husband Philippe was born with malformations, every local avoided him calling him 'the devil’. I was his nurse when we fell in love, I was so lonely and he was just so sweet and caring we completed each other and I loved him. One day we were going out for a walk when a group of locals ambushed us, they took Philippe and beat him till his bones shattered, they killed him in front of my eyes. But he will always live inside my heart and in Henry’s” she finished her story with tears streaming down her eyes, “Words cannot explain to you how sorry I am, they are just beasts worth nothing more than a glance. You understand now why I had to say something Aramis” said Alai shedding a few tears of her own, “Yeah I do love. But next time please try and be more careful” he said gently looking at her.

\------------------------

“That poor woman, I can’t imagine what she must feel now” said Constance to Alai.

“She’s torn apart, poor girl I just wish we could bring back her baby already” said sadly Alai watching Aramis and Agnes talk quietly in front of the fireplace.

“If Aramis asks tell him I went to talk with Athos and Porthos and to not worry” said Alai before disappearing outside.

\---------------

“Athos go and call Porthos I need to have a word with you two and Treville be quick I’ll wait for you in the Captain's office, we have urgents matters to treat” Said Alai as soon as she saw Athos on a bench in the courtyard, “Why you need to talk with us three?” He asked suspiciously “Can you for once do as I ask? I cannot say it outside even walls have ears, now please go and call Porthos please” she said almost like an order.

“There's no need to I’m here, what's going on?” Asked Porthos coming from his room, “Not here, come in Treville's office he needs to hear it too” she said shortly before going up the stairs knowing that her friends would follow.

\----------------

“Is this a reunion and no one told me?” Asked Treville sarcasm evident in his voice, “Yeah we would like to know too why we are here” said Athos looking at the girl who glared at him, “Ok I got it I will talk now Happy?” “Very, please explain” said Treville moving to stand in front of the trio.

“Did this morning Maria De Medici come by to the king's campement?” She asked “Yes? How-” tried to say Porthos before she interrupted him “Are you seriously asking me how I know Porthos? I’ve been here almost two months now and you still forget the time I’m from?” She said exasperated at her friend, “ANYWAY what I was trying to say is that she’s plotting something against the king, I can’t tell you why or what she’s doing just know if she succeeds France will fall, Do NOT let her out of you sight follow her if you must” she said giving them all the informations that she could give, “Are you sure about that? Accusing the mother of the king?” Said Treville doubting her “Are you serious? We’re talking of the same De Medici? The same woman who was banished by her own son? C’mon Treville I know you believe me, talk with the Cardinal if you have to but for France sake don't let her go on with her plan.”

“Fine, you two” said Treville looking at the two musketeers “Will follow her and report back immediately if you find anything interesting” he finished dismissing everyone from his office.

“Why don’t you just tell us what she’s about to do?” Asked Athos, “If I do then there's no guarantee that things in the future would still be the same, it's complicated ok?” She said rubbing her forehead the headache was coming back.

“Yes that is complicated, but you know what isn't? You and Aramis, tell us do we have to beat him up?” Asked Porthos trying to lighten the mood, “Did you by any chance talk with Constance?” She asked faking annoyance, “Who, us? NEVER” said Athos smiling “I’m finding it hard to believe my friend” said Alai laughing silently, “Are you doubting my word young woman?” Said Athos joking “Who, me? NEVER” she mocked him making them laugh.

\-------------------

“Everything’s clear?” Asked Aramis at his group, that was hiding behind some fabric dangling from the roof, getting back in response some nods and 'yes’.

“Constance please be careful in there” said D'Artagnan taking her small hands in his bigger ones making her blush and Alai roll her eyes, “I’m always careful” she answered firmly shooting Alai a wink.

“Constance we need to know where they keep the baby and how many man there are, is the code that we gave you clear enough?” Asked concerned Aramis “Yes Aramis all clear now can I go?” She said getting annoyed at the two overprotective men, “That’s my girl!” Praised Alai “Now go in there and make me proud” she said ushering the girl from their hideout.

\--------------------

Constance had already given them the signal of “9 men in the building” when they saw Porthos and Athos following a woman that was going inside the same building.

“What are they doing there and why is she here?” Asked Aramis confused “They are following her” confirmed Alai “But that’s Philippe's mother that can’t be” said shocked Agnes getting a comforting pat from Alai and shocked sounds from the other two that were finally putting the pieces back together.

Alai whistled getting the other two musketeers attention who came over as soon as they saw the others hiding, “You were right, Maria De  _ Medíci _ was plotting something in the end” said Porthos making her cringe, “ _ Dio perdonali perché non sanno quel che dicono _ ” she started saying in italian before switching back to the others language “Porthos it’s De  _ Médici  _ not De  _ Medíci _ please for my sake never say that again in my presence” she scolded him before turning back on the task of rescuing baby Henry filling everyone on the full story.

“Guys we might have a problem” said D’Artagnan paling “Constance is in there alone” he said making the others worry too.

\------------------------

Baby Henry was safe finally in his mother's arms, it was all going perfectly if it only wasn't for the Cardinal's order to kill both mother and son to 'protect the crown’, needless to say that Alai was fuming when they told her but Treville had given them a chance to save the little family giving them time to act.

The plan was simple but hard, Alai was in charge of the baby and his safety while the musketeers would try and create a diversion making the soldiers of Maria De Medici and Agnes believe that the baby had tragically died falling in the river only to bring the real baby back in a second moment to the mother before sending them off to safety.

\--------------------

“Why didn't you go back with her?” Asked out of the blue Alai to Aramis.

They were under Constance's porch having walked home in the silent streets of Paris after a night out with the others.

“Why would I even think of leaving with her?” He asked surprised “Because she had what you wanted, I saw you talking with her yesterday Aramis I know you thought about going with her. I’m not angry I was just wondering why you stayed” she explained, “Why would I leave when I have my family here and you?” He asked even more confused “Never mind 'Mis it’s too late to have this type of conversation. I’ll better go inside” she said kissing him briefly on the lips.

“Finally I got my kiss, you know I was starting to lose hope for a moment” he said joking bending slightly to kiss her properly making her blush once they parted, “Go now before I kidnap you” he smiled at the girl who blushed even more saying one last goodbye before going back inside still smiling to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation to the Italian words:  
> -Quei figli di puttana: Those Sons of Bitches  
> -Dio Perdonali perché non sanno quel che dicono: God forgive them cause they don't know what they're talking about.


	10. A Spy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no action in this and the next chapter, new characters are coming up and I have a few ideas in mind.  
> Have fun!

**10\. A Spy?**

\-----------------

*5 months after*

“You wanted me Captain?” Asked Alai when she entered his office, “Will you ever learn how to knock?!” He said annoyed for being interrupted so harshly, “Someday I might as well… Aramis said you wanted me so I thought it must be urgent since we never talked without the others, and came right away” she explained smiling quietly to herself.

“That I did. I have something important to tell you so please take a seat” he said gesturing her to sit in the chair in front of him, “ooook?” She said sitting, worry slowly creeping up her belly, “You’re not forbidding me from going on missions and training are you?” She asked worried by the second “Oh please! If I did those four will be more of a pain in my ass than they already are, so no I’m not keeping you from action.” He said easing her worried mind a bit, “You have found a way to send me back?” She asked again hopeful but sad at the thought of leaving her friends and boyfriend behind.

“Again no! Although we’re still searching for something, anything that could help you go back to your mother”, “Then what? Why am I here?” She said “If you just let me talk without interruptions” he said scolding her, much like her father used to do when she started rambling, “I saw you train in these five months and I saw you on missions, your determination is a valuable addition to our forces. So what I’m actually offering you is--” he tried to say but got interrupted again by Alai excitement, “Are you really asking me to be part of the musketeers?” “No, You know I can’t do that. The king will have my head” he said gently to the now upset girl, “But” Alai perked up at this, “What I do need is someone who can watch her Majesty closely, like a guardian angel” 

“Like a… nanny?” She offered “No, of course not! More like a counsellor a friend for the Queen. I already talked with the king and he liked the idea, what he doesn't know is that you’ll be protecting her. The Cardinal may be hiding something that could hurt the queen and we can't let that happen. That's where you come in: keep her safe and report back to me” “So not a nanny but a spy?” She asked unsure “Yes exactly, tomorrow we will meet with the king and queen” he said “How should I present myself? Do I have to wear a dress? Will I be living in the palace?” She bombarded him with questions “I told them you were my niece, the daughter of an old friend who had my complete and total trust” explained Treville “You clever man, does this mean I can call you Uncle now?” She asked smirking “I swear you act like them. When in presence of others at the palace yes, here I’m Captain Treville to you” he said rolling his eyes.

“What about the dresses? I can’t exactly show up like this, I have a couple of dresses but I will need more and some blades that I can hide if anything happens.

And the Cardinal may recognise me, what if he does?” She asked concerned.

“Don’t worry about the dresses I’ll take care of that, same goes with the Cardinal, if he recognises you come to me immediately. Now go” he said dismissing the girl, “Thank you Uncle Treville” she said laughing before running out the door.   
\-----------------------

“So he made you an unofficial musketeer?” Asked Constance with her mouth full, they were eating lunch together.

“Sort of. More of a spy, I’m so happy he choose me” she said lifting her cup as a toast to Treville and her solo mission, “I’m so jealous, tomorrow you’ll be leaving me here all alone with my husband, who will keep me company?” She said dramatically, “Me leaving you alone with brick brain? I’ll come and visit everyday if I can, plus D’Artagnan will be enough company won’t he?” Laughed Alai at a coughing Constance, “I don't know what you’re talking about” she said looking down trying to cover her blush, “Don’t you dare give me that! I know you’ve been sneaking out at night with D’Artagnan, I followed you one night, you have a good aim girl!” She winked at the blushing girl, “I was… well you see..” tried saying Constance “Are you really scared of what I’ll think of you? My God Constance, I’m happy for you, we are all happy for you two” “What do you mean 'we’ who else knows?” She asked suddenly scared, “Me, Athos, Porthos and Aramis.” “But how?” “What do you mean how? Even a blind man could tell that you two love each other. Me and Porthos even put a bet on you two!” Alai said laughing at the shocked expression of her friend, “You placed a bet on US? What is the bet about?” She asked slightly angry,  “Ah sorry it’s a secret don’t worry if I win I’ll share the price with you” laughed again Alai, “You crazy woman. Be careful tomorrow will you?” She said getting serious at once, “I swear I’ll try my best.” Said Alai taking Constance's hand as a form of reassurance.

\------------------------------

The two women were cleaning the kitchen when someone knocked and in came a smiling Aramis.

“Hello ladies, I hope I’m not intruding but I came to take Alai away for a bit” he said kissing the girl’s cheek, “Where will you be taking me my gentleman?” She asked sweetly kissing him briefly on the lips.

“And this is my cue to leave you two love birds alone. Have fun but not so much” she said leaving the two both with red faces.

“Anyway, will you come with me for a ride in the forest?” He said after a few seconds bowing slightly and putting his hand out as an invitation; “Let me check if I have anything else to do” she said teasing him, “C’mon don’t leave me hanging. What more do you want: a quiet clearing, us cuddling and sitting under a tree.” “You convinced me  _ mi amor _ just let me go get a jacket and we can go” she said smiling back at him and went to retrieve her jacket.

\-----------------------

“How did you find this place? I swear I’m in Heaven right now” said Alai cuddling even more closely with Aramis who tightened his hold on her “I found it quite some time ago, we were returning home from a mission and I stumbled here. I’ve been coming here whenever I wanted some peace and quiet” he said kissing her forehead.

They were sitting under a big oak in a small hidden clearing somewhere in the forest, the only sounds where from nature and their own voices.

“And you never thought of bringing me along? I’m hurt. You’ve hurt my feelings 'Mis” she said in fake anger, Aramis knew that cause in this five months of relationship they had plenty of arguments and she never called him 'Mis when angry   
so he played along, “I am deeply sorry  _ mon coeur _ , what can I do to make you forgive me?” he said kissing sweetly her neck, “I don’t know 'Mis, you have to figure it out on your own” she said smirking and tilting her neck to give him more room.

“I’m sure you’ll find in that big heart of yours the strength to forgive my mistake. You beautiful and charming lady” he said kissing a path from her neck to her cheek, “Flattery will get you nowhere my handsome  _ chevalier _ ” she whispered almost giving in, “I think flattery got me somewhere  _  Mon Amour _ ” he said finally kissing her lips.

“I think I know what you have to do to make me forgive you” said Alai breaking the kiss and resuming her position with her head on his chest and his arms around her keeping her safe and warm.

“Whatever you need” said Aramis kissing her head, “Speak to me in spanish I love your accent it somehow reminds me of my family’s italian accent” she said smiling up at him, “And it makes me more attractive doesn't it?” He said raising an eyebrow, “Yes it does, now speak to me in spanish, please 'Mis?” She asked pulling her best puppy dog eyes “ _ Que quieres que te diga mi amor?”  _ He said to her “ _ Contame un poco de tus aventuras con los mosqueteros _ ” she said smiling brightly at him, “Bueno un dia…”Started telling Aramis hugging more closely the girl.

\--------------------------

“Aramis I have to tell you something” started Alai getting up from her position on his chest, “What is it 'Lai?” He said noticing the use of his full name.

“I spoke with Treville, he offered me a position as royal counselor for the queen, he fears she might be in danger and needs someone whom he can trust to keep an eye on her, an undercover mission 'Mis, can you believe it?!” She said excitement taking over, “Really? I’m so proud of you  _ my love _ but be careful ok? I couldn't bare it if something happened to you” he said pride clear in his eyes, “If anything happens I will have my gun hidden, I should thank my teacher for helping me to perfect my aim actually, you know where he is?” She asked leaning closer to his face, “Well I might have an idea of where he is” he said closing the distance and kissing her.

\----------------------

“A toast here to our sister going on her first mission” said a drunk Porthos raising his full cup of wine, “Sssssh you big oaf don’t blow my cover even before I get started” she shushed him but with a big smile on her face.

“I think someone had enough for today. Tomorrow Treville will hang you if he finds you hungover, you should stop now brother” said Athos hiding a smile, “Ah nonsense brother, I can hold far worse than this” said Porthos with glossy eyes, “I’m sure you can but can you please stop, tomorrow I want to see you before my visit at the palace. Actually I want to see you all- tell that to D’Artagnan too” she said “For now I fear I must go, it’s late and I need some sleep” she said getting up “Can I stay with you tonight? Only for sleeping I wanna keep you close and near me at least for today” said Aramis with his infamous puppy eyes, “Just this once” she said rolling her eyes, “But if you snore I’ll kick you out, clear?” She said pointing a finger at him, “Alright  _ Milady _ , off we go. Athos I trust you will take care of him” said Aramis looking at his devastated friend, “Of course, I’ll see you both tomorrow then, goodnight” said Athos tipping his hat, “Goodnight Brothers” they both said in unison before going out to go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aramis speaking in spanish is my weak spot of the series, so I will make him speak spanish more in my FanFiction.  
> Here are the translations:  
> -Que quieres que te diga mi amor?: What do you want me to tell you, my love?  
> -Contame un poco de tus aventuras con los mosqueteros: Tell me of One of your adventures with the musketeers  
> -Bueno un dia…: well there was a day....


	11. Meeting the Royals

**11\. Meeting the Royals**

\----------------------

“Wake up you lazy idiots!” Shouted Constance entering Alai's room making the two spring apart in both shock and fear.

“Constance what are you doing? It’s still too early to get up” said Alai sleepy laying down again and giving her back to Constance, “She’s right, go away please” pleaded Aramis turning around himself to put an arm around Alai’s waist.

“Oh no, you don’t get more sleep, we have to get you ready so YOU Aramis have to go down, I’ve made something for you to eat so get up” she said striding up to the bed to get him down.

“Alright I’M UP, stop pulling me gods!” Said Aramis finally giving up and going downstairs to eat.

“Now your turn missy, c’mon up we have to get you ready” said Constance taking Alai's arms to pull her up, “Whyyyyyy?!” Whined Alai like a child, “I will not let you go in that palace looking like a dirty musketeer, that’s why, now stop acting like a child and get up” she scolded her like a mother would with her child “Yes mother” whispered Alai finally getting up.

\-----------------------

“Do you really have to pull that hard?! You’re choking me for god’s sake” said almost out of breath Alai to Constance who was pulling the strings of her dress, “If you want to look beautiful for the queen and king then yes. Now be still and hold your breath I’m almost done” she said lacing the last strings together, “Aaaand Done!” She cried happily turning the girl around to look at herself in the mirror.

“Wow Constance this dress is so beautiful, who knew that this type of blue would look so good on me” she said twirling around to see the back of the dress, “See? I told you, beauty is pain! I’m sure Aramis will love this dress on you, although I think he would love more to see you in less” she said teasing the girl, “Oh God Constance, please stop. I told you countless time that we didn't get that far, I’m not ready and he’s willing to wait for me” said Alai covering with her hands her blushing cheeks, “Aramis the charming musketeer waiting for a girl, that's new and I just won the bet with D’Artagnan, thanks for the information girl” she said winking at her, “Oh you sneaky woman, You put a bet on my sex life! Now I deserve my share for letting you win don't I?” Said Alai smirking proudly at her friend, “Yeah sure… now are you ready to go and see Aramis? I’m sure he’ll love this” said Constance taking gently her arm to bring her down.

\----------------

“There he is! Are you ready to see her?” Asked Constance as soon as she saw Aramis, who was sitting on a chair.

“As ready as I’ll ever be” said Aramis, the smile on his face getting bigger  every second at seeing Alai coming down the stairs.

“You look stunning” he said getting up to help her down the last couple of stairs and kissing her hand, “Thank you” she said blushing, “You’re welcome  _ mi amor _ . I’m almost jealous that the king will get to see you dressed like that everyday” he said “Don’t be ridiculous, You’ll be seeing me dressed like this too. Don’t think I won’t be spending all my free time with you and the others” she said kissing him gently.

“As much as I like seeing you two together we have to get going, Treville and the others are expecting us” said Constance breaking the moment they were having, “You’re right, off we go” said Alai taking Aramis’ hand going out of the house. 

\-------------------------

“Alai? Is that you?” Asked incredulous Porthos at the girl who was coming from the gates, Aramis and Constance at her sides.

“Hilarious Porthos” she said faking a laugh when she got close to the group,”I’m serious, you look so different with a dress” he said taking her hand to make her twirl, “Good different I hope” she said smiling “Of course. You look amazing with that dress” said Porthos earning a glare and a warning cough from Aramis.

“Stop it you! If there's someone you shouldn't be jealous of that is Porthos, he’s my brother you know that!” Said Alai rolling her eyes at her jealous boyfriend, “And we’re not?” Said offended D’Artagnan, “Of course you and Athos too are my brothers as much as Porthos” she said smiling as an apology.

“I’m glad you all bonded so much but can we discuss about your presentation at the royal court?” Interrupted Treville getting their attention.

“About that… I was thinking about using the same name I gave to the Cardinal 'Jasmine’, so if there's even a small chance that he recognises me he won’t totally discover who I am” she told the Captain who only nodded in response.

“It’s settled then, from now on you’re Jasmine my niece, daughter of a dear friend of mine. Got it all of you? I don’t wanna hear any slips up on calling her Alai, is that clear Aramis?” He said turning to look at the musketeer who nodded. 

“Perfect, now me must go. His Majesty is waiting for us. Athos will come with us for more safety you three stay here and wait for me” he ordered “But Captain why can’t I come instead of Athos?” Said Aramis getting mad, “Athos is more controlled than you. I won’t risk you giving us away is that understood?” Said Treville using his best commanding voice.

“Don’t worry 'Mis, everything will be alright, Athos and the Captain will protect me if anything goes wrong. Now go with the others I’ll tell Athos to give you all the details if you want to come check on me.” She said putting her hand on his cheek and kissing him goodbye before following Treville and Athos outside the garrison.

\------------------------------------

“His Majesty and the Queen will receive you know Captain” said a valet opening the door to what Alai supposed was the throne room.

“Ah Treville it’s so nice to see you! And I see you’ve brought along the girl you’ve been talking about. Come up girl and bow to your rulers” said King Louie XIII.

She already hated him, but she knew she had to obey if she wanted to keep her neck.

“Your Majesty, my Queen my name is Jasmine, it’s an honor to meet you” she said trying not to let her sarcasm show while bowing like a proper lady, Constance would be so proud of her if only she was there to support her.

The king only smiled contentedly at her extending his hand with the royal ring for Alai to kiss.

She turned to the two men for support with a look of ‘please don't let me do this” getting in return a sympathetic smile from Treville and a well hidden smirk from Athos, sighing she turned to grasp his hand and kiss his ring, mentally cursing the two men behind her.

“I’m sure you know why you’re here dear?” Asked the King from his throne, “My Uncle Treville explained to me the reasons of my presence here today” she answered keeping her composure, “Wonderful I’m sure you also known that you must keep everything guarded, or you'll be executed, is this clear?” Said suddenly serious the king, “I’m aware of this your Majesty, my lips are sealed” she said trying her best to not roll her eyes.

“Very well then, Treville you and your musketeer may go now” dismissed the king, “If I may dare to ask your Majesty, can I get a few moments alone with my niece?” Said Treville, his face a mask of obedience, “Of course Captain, just send the girl back in once your done” acconsented the king letting the girl follow her “Uncle” outside the throne room, Athos quickly behind them.

\--------------------

“Oh my God! I HAD to kiss his hand for heaven's sake!!” Said outraged Alai once they were out of earshot, “It wasn't that bad now, was it?” Smirked Athos getting slapped on the head by the angry girl, “I can’t believe it, how can she stay with him, please Treville say I won't have to actually speak to him. If he asks again to kiss his hand I will punch him” she said exasperated turning to look at Treville, “I’m afraid that’s treason. Don’t worry about him most of your time will be spent with the Queen and she isn’t like him. Now go don’t keep them waiting” said Treville reassuring her, “I believe you… Athos do tell Aramis that all went well and keep him occupied. I will make sure to come as soon as I can to report back if anything happens, for now I must go, I’ll see you soon” she said saying her goodbyes before taking a deep breath and going back into the throne room.


	12. Savoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the rights of the character and dialouges goes to the BBC series The Musketeers.

**12\. Savoy**

 

\--------------------------

It has been two weeks since her arrival at court. She settled in just fine, the Queen was an amazing woman who often would let Alai free from her duties on boring days.

Alai lived in a house provided by the King near the palace so she had her own privacy, her friends and even Treville would come to see her quite often to keep her company since they knew she hated the loneliness, only Aramis had yet to come and see her, she was hurt by it but she never told the others because she knew her friends and Porthos would have probably punched him if he knew that, so she kept quiet and continued smiling even thought she was hurting inside.

As of right now Alai was outside with the Royals waiting for the Duke of Savoy arrival.

Her friends were all standing in line for the parade, even Aramis was there and she kept looking at him because she knew just how much this whole Savoy thing was hurting him.

She kept exchanging glances with the other three musketeers too who were grinning at her knowing just how much she hated to dress up for formal occasions, but this time she was laughing silently back at them cause they were the ones with heavy leather under the boiling parisian weather while she was under the shade fanning herself.

Not once Aramis glanced her way and the slight hurt in her face must have been clear since D'Artagnan who was on his right, had just hit him with his elbow to make him look up and smile slightly at her making her frown in confusion, 'later’ she mouthed making him shake his head and look down again.

She was hurt to say the least by his behavior and wanted to go down there to at least understand why she was getting the cold shoulder from him, but got interrupted by the Duke’s arrival who started complaining the second he set foot on the ground.

Alai was about to follow the Queen down the steps when a shot rang through the air hitting a nearby valet square in the chest, she was quick to get the Royals inside the house while keeping throwing glances at the bushes with only a name ringing in her head: Marsac.

\------------------

“Alai are they all inside?” whispered Treville when he came inside the palace, “Yes sir, everything is under control, are the others looking for the assassin?” She said with a hint of fear in her voice.

“You dare talk about peace while you try and murder me?” Shouted the Duke of Savoy in the Cardinal's face, trust that man to go and speak about politics in a delicate moment.

“This accusations are wild and dangerous Duke” said suddenly the King, anger clear in his voice, “Perhaps our cousins the spanish will be more welcoming”, “My men are looking for the assassin, at least delay any rushed action until we know their motives” tried reasoning with him Treville.

“Fine for now I accept your hospitality” he said back sounding like a spoiled child going back to his room with his wife and entourage.

\--------------------

“You can go Jasmine dear, I know how scared you must be right now so I’m giving you the afternoon off to go and rest” said the Queen to Alai once they were in her quarters, “Are you sure your Majesty, wouldn't it be best for me to stay here and keep you safe?” She asked sounding unsure, even if she wanted nothing more than to go back to her brothers to help she had her duty with the Queen and that came first on everything.

“I am quite sure my dear, besides Treville is still here if anything happens I’m sure he’ll be able to protect me from any harm. Go now I’ll see you in the morning” she said smiling gently at her, “Thank you your Majesty, it is very kind of you to let me go and rest. I’ll be sure to come back here early in the morning with your breakfast” said Alai bowing slightly before almost rushing off the room to go in the courtyard where she was sure to find Marsac with Aramis and D'Artagnan.

\-------------------

“Care to tell me what the hell is going on?” Almost shouted Alai when she spotted the three hiding behind a pillar.

“Marsac is an old friend” said Aramis making D’Artagnan and Alai snort in disbelief, “An old friend who just tried to kill the Duke of Savoy” said D’Artagnan with fire in his eyes, “Hear him out, Marsac was one of the best soldier of the regiment” he almost pleaded.

“Oh was he?” Said darkly Alai coming closer and punching him in the face with all her force, “That was for leaving him injured and alone with 20 dead musketeers” she said before turning to glare at Aramis, “I can’t believe you, when you're quite done with him I want to have a few words with you I’m sure they’ve told you where I live by now right?” She spat the words at him turning again to speak with D'Artagnan not even waiting for Aramis’ answer.

“I’m leaving to speak with Treville now, keep an eye on both of them please I don't trust him with Aramis” she said getting a nod in response, “You will not tell him will you?” Said Aramis in a small voice almost scared to talk, “I will not tell him only because I trust D’Artagnan’s judgment.” She said getting angrier with each word before turning around to go look for Treville.

\---------------

She found him in his office talking with Athos and Porthos.

“What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with the Queen?” Asked confused Porthos, “She gave me the afternoon off to 'recover from the scare’ I came here to offer some help and keep an eye out for the assassin” she explained looking back at Treville, “With your position at court you’ll be able to keep an eye on the Duke” affirmed Treville “It’s settled then, what are you doing here you two?” Asked curious Alai, “We came to report back to Treville” said Athos “And… any luck in finding the assassin?” Asked Alai suddenly interested, “Sadly no, we’re waiting on Aramis and D'Artagnan maybe they could get something” said hopefully Porthos, “You mind if I stay here and wait for them too?” “Why?” Asked Treville “So I know where to look when I’ll go back to the palace” she lied smoothly, “Sure then, take a seat this dress looks heavy” he said giving her his chair behind the desk, “It is heavy, I can’t wait to go back home and change, this thing is ridiculous” she said sitting trying to find a comfortable position to stay.

\----------------------

Aramis and D'Artagnan came some moments bringing-obviously- bad news.

“How in God's name did he escape?” Asked Treville rage clear in his voice, “We lost him in the grounds and he simply got away” explained Aramis trying to cover the lie, “Didn't you see him neither?” He said turning to D’Artagnan, “I was chasing him but I...Ehm I slipped sir” he said making Alai snort and look at him wide eyed.

“You... slipped?” Said slowly the Captain trying to calm his nerves, “Wet grass sir” he said making everything worse.

It was at this point that Athos and Porthos looked at Alai with a questioning glance, she only could mouth a simple 'outside’ when Treville started shouting in poor D’Artagnan's face.

“There's a killer on the loose, the security of the nation hangs on by a thread, but at least little D'Artagnan didn't get a nasty bruise” he said deadly serious turning then to Athos and Porthos, “You two will report to the palace in the morning, as long as the duke is in France his safety is now your responsibility, Alai will help you out with that too, now go all of you before I change my mind and punish you all” he said sternly making all five of them run from his office.

\-------------------    
“HEY!” Shouted Athos once outside the garrison, “Are you hiding something?” He said looking Aramis dead in the eyes, “No idea what you mean Athos” said nonchalantly Aramis, making Alai roll her eyes which didn’t go unnoticed by Porthos, “You too know something don't you?” He affirmed more than asked to the girl, who only turned to glare at Aramis “You tell them now or I will” “Tell us what?” Said Porthos looking at them exchanging glances.

\-----------------------

“A disertor?” Asked Constance getting angry.

They went at her house, where Aramis left Marsac, to let Athos and Porthos know the whole story.

“Disertor and assassin” pointed out Athos, “I’m guessing they didn't mention that part” said Porthos sarcastically, “Of course they didn't. D’Artagnan for God's sake I asked you to keep an eye on them not bring him at Constance's house, you do realise how dangerous is if someone finds out right?” Said Alai looking disappointedly at the younger musketeer who only looked down as if ashamed.

“Tecnicaly: failed assassin” corrected grimly Marsac getting glares from almost everyone in the room, “Oh do shut up” said both Constance and Alai at the same time.

“I trusted you” said sadly Constance looking at D’Artagnan, “He’s not to blame, he behaved with honor” said Aramis for the first time since coming in her house, “Honorable people don't lie to their friends” she said looking at him disappointed    
  
“My apologies for the deception, I’m leaving” said Marsac getting up to leave only to be pushed down again by Alai, “I don’t think so, you may leave her house but you will stay in my house” she said forcefully, “What are you--” tried arguing back Aramis, “DON’T you ever dare to say anything, you lost whatever right you had the moment you brought him here and put Constance in danger. You will bring him to my house so I can keep watch on him, Porthos and Athos can stay to help since they have to keep watch in the palace tomorrow, and that's final” she said sternly getting in his face.

“What is your exact problem with me mh?” Said Aramis equally angry, “As if you didn't know. Two weeks Aramis TWO and I’m only seeing you today, even Treville came to my house to keep me company. You are the one with the problems not me. I’m trying to avoid you getting executed and that's how you thank me?” She said letting go of all the pent up hurt and anger leaving him quite shocked and pale, “I…” he tried to justify himself, “I don’t wanna hear it, not now. Once he’s gone then maybe we can talk, right now I just want to go back and change” she said suddenly tired, “Grab him and take him to my house, I’ll be sure to wait for you there” she said looking one last time to Athos and Porthos before going out slamming the door hard.

\-----------------------

It was early night when Athos and Porthos brought back Marsac bringing D’Artagnan and Aramis with them.

“I’m guessing he told you what he knows right?” She asked once the were all in her kitchen glaring at each other.

“Yes he did. I cannot believe that he thinks Treville is behind all of this” said incredulous Athos accepting the cup of wine that she gave him.

“We can't be sure until we find certain proof that he’s indeed innocent” muttered Aramis looking down at his shoes, “Have you completely lost your mind?” Said Athos slightly angry.

“Perhaps Athos doesn't care about 20 dead musketeers” taunted Marsac getting slapped in the face by Alai, “Don’t you even dare, you have no right to make this accusations remember where you left Aramis before opening that big mouth again” she said getting defensive.

“And you Aramis, I can’t believe you would question your Captain's loyalty. What if I told you that he was deceived and didn't know what was really going to happen that night in Savoy? You know who I am and from where I come, that alone should dissipate every doubt you have in him right?” She said looking back at him trying to catch his eyes, “You don’t believe me? Fine then. Go on and get your answers don’t come back and say 'you were right’ when everything is done” she said retreating back to her room.

\------------------

She woke up some time later by some noises in the kitchen, worried she got up to go down and see for herself, dagger in hand.

It was Marsac drunk out of his mind breaking a bottle on the floor, she was about to leave when he spotted her.

“Come and drink a glass of wine with me Madame, it’s been a long time since I last had such attractive company” he said getting up to take her wrist, “Don’t talk to me” she said trying to free herself from his grasp, “Perhaps if I was Aramis you would have liked it” he said drunkenly trapping her with his other arm, “Don’t. Touch. Me” she said freeing her wrists to slap him and gripping tightly with the other her dagger hidden behind her back.

He only gave her a few seconds before trying to attack her, but thankfully she saw that just in time and pointed her dagger at his throat stopping his movements and calling down Porthos who came running in second.

He only had to take a brief look to guess what had just occurred and wanted to snap Marsac’s neck in two, “Try and lay an hand on her again and I snap you like a twig” he said menacingly advancing on him, “Don’t waste your energy with him, just tie him and lock him in his room. I’m ok he didn't even got close enough to touch me” she said trying to calm the angry giant who complied with her request and bringing the prisoner up rather forcefully.

\--------------------   
It was the next night when she could go back home, her Majesty kept her occupied the whole day with the Duchess of Savoy and she was worn out by the time she got back in her house to sleep.

It was surprising to her that once in her home she found Aramis standing there almost in tears.

“What happened? Why are you here and why are you crying?” She said worried going closer to him, “He’s dead Alai. Marsac… I killed him” he said starting to cry.

“Oh love, you did your best to save him and you know It. He was beyond saving” she tried to comfort him by putting her arms around him, “Y-you were r-right. Treville was deceived but Marsac didn't understand and tried to kill him, I had to… shoot him” he said now sobbing, “It’s ok Aramis, no one is judging you. You did what you thought was best. You said he tried to kill Treville, I know it hurts now but believe me you did the right thing” she said hugging him tighter till he stopped crying.

“You want to stay the night?” She asked him after a while, “If you don’t mind me staying” he said almost whispering, “Of course not, I have a spare room for you, if you need anything just knock on the door to your left” she said taking his hand to bring him to his room.

\-------------------

It might have been an hour or two since she went to sleep when she heard hear door open slowly.

“Is something wrong Aramis?” She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes and getting up on her elbows looking at the sad musketeer, “Can I sleep with you? Please I know you’re still angry at me but every time I doze off to sleep the nightmares assault me” he explained embarrassed, “I’m not angry anymore, you know I can't stay mad at you for long” she said looking at him smiling slightly, “C’mon then get in the bed” she said finally inviting him in her bed.

“Thank you” he said sliding in the bed and cuddling closer to her, “Goodnight 'Lai” he said kissing her cheek, “Goodnight 'Mis” she answered before going back to sleep.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rubbish I know, forgive me.  
> The pieces are from episode 6 of season 1


	13. A Trip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slow chapter, but the next one will be different I swear!

**13\. A Trip?**

\------------------------

She woke up the next day with Aramis still sleeping soundly behind her.

Deciding to let the man sleep for a few more minutes she tried getting up by disentangling herself from Aramis’ arms around her waist without much success, he kept tightening his grip even in his sleep.

In a desperate need to get up she tried to wake him up this time calling softly to him till he released her with a grunt, “Go back to sleep. It’s still early” she said petting his hair to lull him back to sleep.

\--------------------

She was eating in the kitchen when she heard Aramis’ voice calling out to her, “Down here in the kitchen!” She yelled back hearing his fast footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Why are you up? It’s too early” he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes once he sat down in front of her, “Unlike you  _ Monsieur _ I have a job that requires my presence from the early morning” she said with a mouthful of toast, “Why didn't you wake me then?” He asked getting something to eat, “Oh I did wake you. But I was able to get you back to sleep. And you snore like a pig with the flu” she said laughing at his offended face, “I do NOT snore”, “But you wouldn't know, would you? I’m sure the others will agree with me that when you sleep you lose all of your charm and delicacy” she said hiding a smirk while going to wash her dishes, “I am deeply hurt  _ Cherí _ ” he said going to hug her from behind, “Sure you are, now you  _ Romantic Fool _ let me go and get dressed, I have to bring breakfast to her Majesty today” she said taking off his arms from her waist to go upstairs and change.

\-------------------

“You look so beautiful in that dress  _ Mi Amor _ ” said Aramis when he saw Alai coming down the stairs, “Flattery will get you nowhere 'Mis, are you ready to go?” “I’m always ready to escort out a beauty like you” he said giving her  _ the _ look and offering her his arm which she took gladly, “Don’t give me that look” she tried scolding him, “What look? I don’t get it” he said sounding confused but smirking proudly.

“That's it, I will talk to Porthos about it and he will give you  _ the talk _ ” she said laughing in his face, “Now go. We can’t be seen together, I’ll see you at lunch?” She asked hopefully, “Of course you will love” he said pecking her on the lips before going back to the garrison.

\--------------

“You’re glowing today Jasmine dear, something special happened?” Asked the Queen sitting at her vanity where Alai was brushing her long blonde hair.

“Nothing happened your Majesty, I just woke up feeling happy” she lied, “You sure about that? No man has caught yet your eye? Perhaps a musketeer” said the Queen smiling softly at her, “Oh ehm…” 

“Do not fret my dear, I saw you yesterday exchanging looks with four of the bravest in our rank, sure one of them must be the one who owns your heart” she said standing up to go and change.

“I might be in love with one of them your Majesty, but they are like brothers to me. 

I used to come and visit my Uncle Treville every few months, and they were always there to protect me so I kind of grew attached to them, They're like an extended family your Majesty and I love them for that” she said with a fond smile on her face.

“Your words are very kind Jasmine. From now on I’ll be making sure that you get to see your extended family more often” said the Queen, “There's no need your Majesty-”  “No need to refuse dear. You have been a faithful friend and counselor to me in these few weeks, you have my complete and total trust. Take my offer as a token of appreciation and friendship” she said taking both of Alai's hands, “Thank you so much my Queen. Words cannot describe how happy I am” said Alai genuinely happy bowing slightly.

“Come now, we must go and talk with Treville, we have a trip to plan” she said leading the way to the throne room where Treville was to be received.

\-------------------

“I trust you will have your finest musketeers to guard me and my ladies while we go to the lake” said the Queen to Treville after they arranged the whole trip to the lake.

“Of course your Majesty, I will call D’Artagnan, Athos, Porthos and Aramis to personally  escort you and make sure everything is safe” he said using his Captain's tone, “Then it's settled we’ll be on our way in a week” said the Queen who was about to retreat to her chambers, “Jasmine dear, you can go and have the rest of the morning off. Go with your uncle, I shall see you in the afternoon for my usual walk in the park.” She said before going without hearing her reply.

“Well I guess I will have to come with you now. If you’ll be so kind to lend me a hand to go down this stairs, this dress is trying to suffocate me I swear” she said dramatically extending her hand to the Captain, “Aramis will be upset if he knew that he couldn't help you down this terrible couple of steps” he said keeping up the drama and taking her outstretched hand. 

“Aramis can shut it. Can’t an Uncle help his niece?” She smiled brightly at him while descending the stairs

\------------------

“So she’s planning a trip. Now?” Said Aramis from his position on the couch, “Yes she is and we all be going.” She said sitting beside him and putting her head on his chest.

“Can I ask you something 'Mis?”, “Anything my dear” he said playing with her hair, “How… did you get inside my house yesterday?” She said this time getting up to look at him, “Well I may know a thing or two about breaking inside a house” he said slightly blushing, “I’m sure you use this method with your lovers” she said almost in a whisper.

“Now love there's no need to get upset. I’ve been using that to get into girls rooms, I won't deny that but since the day that we got together I haven't been in touch with any of them I swear to you” he said softly kissing her.

“I know but I’m scared that you will get tired of me sooner or later. I know you want to have sex but I’m not ready yet and I--” she was panicking again, “Stop this now. I love you no matter what we do together. I promised you many months ago that I was willing to wait for as long as you needed and I always keep my promises” he said firmly taking her chin in his hand to tilt her face up.

“I’m Sorry. I don’t know what came over me, would you like something to eat?” She lied.

She knew exactly why she acted that way, if the trip the Queen was planning was the one she remembered then Aramis would probably forget about his promise, but she still knew that she couldn't do much about it and would probably suffer alone and in silence.

\-------------

For the whole Lunch she tried to appear bright and cheery like always but her thoughts always seemed to wander on the same direction of Aramis falling for the Queen and leaving her behind.

Aramis must have sensed that something was off since he offered to do the dishes and sent her to take a quick nap before waking her so she could go back to work.

“C’mon Love get up” he said sitting by her side on the bed, “I’m up” she said getting up slowly, the sadness still in her eyes.

“What happened, why are you so sad  _ mi Amor _ ?” Asked Aramis looking in her eyes, “Nothing, just missing my mom. I’ll be alright soon I swear” she said forcing a smile, “If you say so…”.

“I have to go, will you come and stay the night?” She asked hopeful, “If you want me to” he said smiling, “I just asked you to, so yeah I would love your company tonight” she said before kissing him and going out to work.

\---------------

“Is everything alright dear? You seem upset” asked the Queen, concern clear in her voice. 

They were walking in the beautiful gardens of the palace.

“Everything’s fine my Queen, I just had a chat with my Uncle and I got a little homesick” she lied smoothly smiling at the Queen.

“I know that feeling very well, but you will get accustomed to the life in the palace” she tried comforting the girl, “I know I will, thank you your Majesty… If I may be so bold to ask her Majesty something” She said uncertainly, “Ask away dear”.

“Why are you planning this trip to the lake?” She asked sitting on a bench, “They said that if you bathe in that lake you will be able to conceive a child and it’s time that I comply to my duties as a Queen and wife and give the king an heir” she explained while Alai was trying not to say something against the king that could lead to treason and execution, “Then we’ll shall make this trip with hope of a new baby at court” she forced out barely keeping her composure, “May we go inside your Majesty? It’s getting a bit cold out here and it’s almost dinner time, your husband requested your presence at tonight’s dinner” she said getting up, “If that’s so then once inside you’re free to go and do as you will” she said smiling gently at Alai before heading inside.

\--------------

“Why do men from this time treat women as if they were some tools to use for making babies?” She asked that night enclosed in Aramis’ arms who was spending the night again at her house.

“What do you mean love?” He asked tracing patterns in her arm, “Today the Queen said that she had to comply to her duty as a wife and give an heir to the throne. I understand the whole 'lineage of the king’ but I couldn't stop thinking that she might be forced to carry children at his Majesty pleasure and it’s utterly disgusting.

In my time every woman can decide for herself is she wants to have children or not, why here we must be forced to have something just because 'it’s right’? I just feel bad for her, all those eyes pointed at her waiting for her to bring a new life in the world. Women are capable of so many things why reduce our capacity to just 'having children’ what are we, machines? We have our own rights and with our body we should be able to do whatever we please. Why is this so difficult to understand 'Mis?” She said all at once with a voice full of hurt and despair, “I do not know my dear, however she agreed to that life, I know it is a sad thing for you but whatever happens, it happens for a reason. Now don’t dwell so much on that I personally would never force you to do anything I hope you know that” he softly said kissing her forehead.

“I love you” she suddenly said making Aramis smile with pure happiness, “I love you too  _ Mi Amor _ . Now sleep you have work to do tomorrow. Goodnight” he said kissing her and bringing her down with him on the bed to hug her close and let sleep finally take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: Also Porthos' birthday is coming up ;)


	14. Some Birthday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an episode related chapter, hope you like it!

**14\. Some Birthday...**

 

\------------------

It was the following night and they found themselves in a local tavern celebrating Porthos’ birthday.

Everyone was drunk, only D'Artagnan and Alai were sober enough to actually enjoy what was about to happen: Porthos shooting a melon off of Aramis’ head.

Alai was watching laughing at Aramis who was trying not to fall off the table he was balancing on, while D’Artagnan was trying to find a way to stop a possible tragedy from happening.

“Don’t worry, he’s made this shot a hundred times” reassured him Athos, “He’s drunk…” said D'Artagnan even more worried for the fate of his friend, “He’s never made it sober” came Alai's voice near him catching Athos' attention, “Hey, I was about to say that!” “Yes I know. Now shush, and watch” she said nodding towards Porthos who was aiming the gun, shooting with deadly perfection the melon Aramis was balancing on his head making the whole crowd cheer and D’Artagnan sigh in relief, “See, I told you he would be fine” said Athos with a proud look.

“How about we try it with a blindfold?” Said Porthos overly enthusiastic reloading the gun, while Aramis and Alai were exchanging looks of mild panic.

“And that's when you have to stop to avoid a tragedy” she said looking back at D’Artagnan who was watching the scene with an incredulous look on his face.

“Maybe next year Porthos mh? Now let us go home and sleep” she said gently taking the gun from his hands and putting the safety on, “But it’s too early to go back” he said almost pouting, “Tomorrow you will hate yourself if you keep on drinking and Treville will make sure of it” she said sounding like an apprehensive mother trying to coax the three drunk men out of that tavern with D’Artagnan's help.

“You don’t get to give me orders, take the others if they want but I’m staying here for a bit” said Athos trying to sound menacing making Alai laugh at his poor attempt, “I get to give you order since I’m the only responsible adult in the building besides D’Artagnan. You’ll come back tomorrow if you want to, but now shut up and come with me” she said interlocking their arms and half dragging him out of the tavern with Aramis’ complains accompanying them the whole way out.

“Aramis will you stop with the jealousy? I have two arms don’t I? Then come to my other side and take my arm if that will ease your mind” she said exasperated after the hundred 'I should be the one walking with you’. “D’Art a little help would be appreciated, grab Porthos and Athos and bring them home. I’ll take Mr. I’m-so-jealous back at my house, something tells me he’ll be needing my help in the morning. Be careful and keep an eye on Porthos” she said leaving D'Artagnan alone in the middle of the street with two drunks and taking her drunk boyfriend back home.

\-------------------

She woke up the next day with someone nearly breaking the door knocking.

“Wha… h’ppnd?” Bless him, Aramis was trying to speak while his head was pounding from the headache, “I don’t know, wait a moment so I can go see” she said softly running down the stairs.

It was D’Artagnan with a look of fear in his eyes, “What’s wrong?” She asked mirroring the look of fear he was giving her, “Porthos… he got arrested for murder” “Fuck… Go up and take Aramis. I have to talk with the Queen but I’ll come as soon as I’m done” she said letting him inside and going to change.

\------------------

“I’m here, what did I miss?” She asked breathless when she got to the others who were attending Porthos’ trial, “It just started. How did it go with the Queen?” Said Aramis in a whisper, “She gave me the day off, bless her” she whispered back turning to listen to the old judge who was talking to Porthos.

“I think it's quite clear what happened here… well what do you have to say for yourself?” Said the judge, “Well it was my birthday, the party was over so I took a walk…” he started making Alai's blood freeze and look at D’Artagnan with a raised eyebrow as if saying 'I told you to look after him’ receiving back a lost look from the boy.

“And what did you do on this walk?” Asked the Judge urging him on, “I uhm… admired the beauty and the serenity of Paris after dark” said sarcastically Porthos making the crowd laugh but the other five shake their head in disapproval.

“What happened next?” “I don’t exactly recall. I must have fallen asleep” he said looking down, making Alai groan in frustration and grip Aramis’ arm hurting him.

“To wake alongside a dead man with a bullet in his head?” Asked the Judge in disbelief, “Yes”.

“And you claim to have no idea how that happened?” Said making Porthos shake his head.

“For God's sake Porthos” mumbled Alai gripping Aramis’ arm tighter, “calm down will you? If you grip any tighter you’ll rip my arm off” he said prying her fingers off his throbbing arm, “I’m sorry. I can’t help it” she whispered worried knowing what was about to happen when Treville went to talk.

“Porthos Du Vallon is a man of fine reputation, a good soldier and musketeer of many years’ standing” He said taking his side.

“Du Vallon? Another of these fellows who adopts a noble name so he can play the gentleman?” Sneered the Judge, “I can’t believe a man like that can judge other people. I will talk personally with the Queen about this man” said Alai getting angry to a shocked and disgusted Aramis, the others too shocked to even move a muscle.

“I know many born gentleman who could not hold a candle to Porthos” said equally angry Treville, “Let me tell you something that life has taught me, Captain! You can dress your dog in a fine suit, but once a mongrel always a mongrel.” Said the Judge looking at Porthos as if he were some kind of object. Alai wanted to kill him so bad even more when she saw the look of pure resignation on his friend’s face, “Calm down, we can’t do nothing sadly” said Aramis alarmed by Alai, “You probably can’t but I will do my best to make sure that sorry excuse of a man never judges again” she vowed solemnly to her and Porthos.

“A man lies dead, murdered! An example must be made. Porthos Du Vallon, I find you guilty and sentence you to death. Sentence to be carried out immediately” he continued making Alai gasp in fear and horror.

“This is irregular, sir! I will lodge an appeal with the king.” Shouted Treville before sending his musketeer to try and delay the Red Guards.  
  
“Aramis” said Alai stopping the man before he could go with the others, “What? If you haven't noticed Porthos might die I need to help him” he said rather coldly, “I know that but they will take him, for now he’s safe I swear it to you” she said looking at him in the eyes, “Take him? Who-” tried saying Aramis before being interrupted by a gunshot coming from the outside.

“Go! I will be gone and speak with the Queen, Porthos will be avenged. If you don't know where to look start in the Court Of Miracles” she said before turning to run outside.

\-------------

“What are you doing here Jasmine? I gave you the day off to be with your friends.” Said the Queen once Alai pretty much barged in her room, “I will go shortly your Majesty. I just need to speak to you of an important matter if it’s possible” she said bowing, “Of course you can speak freely my dear, come and sit you look shooken” said the Queen patting the vacant space in the sofà, “Thank you, your Majesty. My brother Porthos was judged today of a crime he didn't commit but we are working on that, what I would like to talk with you is if perhaps you could put a word for his Majesty to uhm… dismiss the Judge who was today at his trial.” She said gripping her skirt, anger resurfacing “And why is that?” She asked curious “He dared to judge one of his Majesty's most honorable musketeer based only on his skin colour. Captain Treville was there too, he could confirm what I said. We’re all equal in front of God and law and that man wasn't applying the rules as his Majesty required” said Alai almost crying, “Only because it’s you and this man belittled one of our finest musketeer that I shall speak with his Majesty” said the Queen “Oh thank you, your Majesty. I’ll be forever in debt for what you just granted me, thank you” said Alai kissing her hand in respect before bowing and going back home to change into her old attire of pants shirts and a cloak, the Court was waiting for her.

\----------------

Alai was sneaking through the Court when she heard D’Artagnan speaking.

“Why are they doing that?” He asked referring to the noises the people of the court were making, “It’s a warning” explained Aramis, making the young musketeer grab for his gun.

“Do nothing unless you're attacked” said suddenly Alai making the three men jump, “What are you doing here, it’s dangerous” said Aramis in a whisper, “Do you really believe that I would let my brother down by not helping to clear his name?” She said slightly mad, “You could have stayed home and waited for us” said Aramis angering her more.

“I would love nothing more than to sit and watch you argue all day but if you haven't noticed Porthos is in there and we have to find him” said Athos finally breaking the two, “Where exactly are we?” Said D’Artagnan still trying to understand, “The Court of Miracles” said Aramis looking around, “This is too dangerous, perhaps we should turn back” he continued going closer to Alai.

“But what if I was able to infiltrate in the Court and bring news to Porthos? You are musketeers, me on the other hand… I could pass easily for a beggar or a whore” she said making Athos nod at her idea and Aramis pale, “Absolutely not. I will not let you risk your life” he said grabbing her arm, he would have dragged her all the way home if necessary, what he did not expect was for her to yank her arm away from his grip and look at him with a dangerous fire in her eyes.

“Don’t you ever dare to tell me what to do. I am my own person, I can chose for my own self and not give you any sort of explanation. I was not seeking your approval is that clear?” She said voice barely above a whisper that sent chills down Aramis’ spine, “You should learn your place” he said in a moment of anger, regretting it as soon as he saw the look of hurt and betrayal in her face, “MY place is beside someone who treats me as their equal. Porthos was one of the few that showed me respect as a human begin, and I will not stand and watch while someone tries to frame him. Lucky for you I know exactly where to start my search, Athos can stay and help me get in the Court, you and D'Artagnan can pay our dear victim a visit, I’m sure you’ll find something interesting in there” she spat venomously at him before grabbing a shocked Athos by the arm to go and discuss a plan.

\-------------

“What was that-”, “Not now Athos, once this is all over then maybe we can talk” she interrupted him trying to soothe the headache that was rising.

“As you wish… may we speak about this plan of yours?” He said changing the subject, “We both enter the Court. I will try my best to not be discovered but you on the other hand, Charon will find you and I will get my chance to find Porthos and bring him news” “Charon? Did Porthos tell you anything about his life?” He asked suspiciously “I don’t need to Athos. I know how this story will end and I’m trying very hard to not go and kill the one that tried to frame him.” “Why don't you, then?” “If I do there might be consequences that I wouldn't even dream of but D’Artagnan and Aramis are finding out more stuff on the victim as we speak, I will ask you again to please trust me” she all but pleaded with him, “I trust you… when do we go?” He said making her smile, “Tonight. Now we need to find the others, they're probably with Treville right now”.

\---------------------

“The De Mauvoisin were once amongst the great families of France. They've fallen on hard times of late but Emile De Mauvoisin is still in the King's inner circles. What was his son doing drinking in a place like the Wren?” Said Treville looking at the four of them, “Perhaps he was with someone there” hinted Alai keeping her tongue in check, if she could she would have already said the name of the assassin.

“But that doesn't explain why someone of his range would go to that place” argued back Aramis, “Didn't you think that maybe if he went to a place like that, then maybe he thought he could go unnoticed?” She answered firmly back rolling her eyes.

“That could be true. Any news on Porthos?” Asked Treville hoping for good news, “Not yet sir, me and Alai are working on it” answered Athos making Aramis freeze, “Good, I will not have him believe that we abandoned him to hang. D’Artagnan take Aramis and Athos with you and go to Monsieur De Mauvoisin, find out what company his son kept. Alai you’ll be staying with me the king requested our presence” said the Captain getting up to leave.

\---------------

“Ah Treville, good for you to join me with your niece” said the king when he saw the two entering the throne room.

“I came as quickly as I could, sire. If I may ask your Majesty, why are we here?” He said cautiously trying not to anger the King.

“Me and my Queen just had a lovely chat about a Judge, Treville and she asked me to dismiss him for being totally unfair to one of my musketeers. She said you were there too, so what I’m asking you is: was your niece, the one who talked with the Queen, right? Did he place his judgment on my musketeer because of his skin colour?” He said making Treville look at Alai shocked.

“Yes your highness, what she said was the truth” he said after some moments of silence, “Very well. I shall dismiss him as asked then, but this will not go unpunished. My Queen seems to trust this girl dressed as a man, so my punishment will just cost her job as the Queen's counselor, however she can keep her house for helping to make France a better place. My decision is final, you may go” he said before going out the room leaving the two alone.

“I’m sorry for losing my position, but I am not sorry for what I did. Porthos deserved to get at least a small part of revenge” she said proud of her achievement, “You could have talked to me before speaking with the Queen, at least he didn't banish you from Paris” he said escorting her out of the palace, “Besides if the Queen trusts me as much as the King says then I may know who her next 'nanny’ will be” she said smirking at the Captain who looked at her confused.

\----------------

Night had come and Alai and Athos were ready to start their part of the plan.

“So you go first, I follow you. Let’s hope for the best, we shall meet again here in say half an hour ok? Be careful please” she said to him pulling up her hood and going to hide, waiting for Athos to be at a good distance before going herself.

Everything was going according to the plan, when Athos was grabbed from behind by none other than Charon, this was her chance to slip into darkness and find her friend.

She found him walking hand in hand with Flea, she had to act fast so she approached the two and bumped into Porthos making him turn to say sorry only to find her eyes with a clear intention: to speak.

So he told Flea to go and that he would follow her as soon as he got the thing he forgot in the 'throne room’ back, only when she disappeared he came closer to Alai.

“Are you mad? What are you doing here it's dangerous” he whispered-shouted grabbing her by the arm and taking her in a more secluded corner, “I’m here to bring you news and to see how you are. Aramis and D’Artagnan are finding out who killed that boy as we speak, it will be a matter of time before you can come back home with us" she reassured him, “But Flea found a way to make me escape” he said confused, “Whatever you do please DO NOT leave the court and DON'T trust Charon, he’s working with the Cardinal he plans to destroy the Court killing everyone, please don't fall for it” she warned him knowing that he wouldn't actually believe her.

“Why would he do something like that? I don’t understand” he said even more confused than before, “I cannot say much but he wants to blow this place up. Keep your eyes open Porthos” she said before retreating back in the shadows leaving her friend alone to think.

\---------------

“So you actually got to see him?” Said Aramis in disbelief the next day in Treville’s office, “Yes. And I talked to him, reassured him that we were close to solve the case and bring him back home. Have you finally understood who did it?” She answered rather coldly to Aramis, still upset for the things he said to her the day before.

“Yes, we have found proof that it was Emile De Mauvoisin who killed his son, we came here to take Treville with us to show him what we have found” said D’Artagnan looking at the Captain, “What are we waiting for then?” He said getting up.

\----------------------

“All of these are for houses inside the court of miracles all bought for a pittance within the last few months, hundreds of them” said Treville flipping through the pages of the book De Mauvoisin kept in his office.  
“But no rents have been collected in the court for decades. Why buy something that's worthless?” Asked perplexed Aramis,   
“The land this houses occupy covers most of the court. The paper value is immense, if there was a way to make then pay” said Treville when suddenly the door opened and in came Emile De Mauvoisin himself.   
“A business mind like yours is wasted in the musketeers, Captain Treville. You're right. If the court wasn't there, that land would be worth a king's ransom. Who knows when it might prove a wise investment? And by the way the search is illegal. I suggest you leave before I inform the Cardinal.” He said advancing on them making the four musketeers and Alai move to grab their weapons.   
“Did you forge this in your son's name? It's a simple matter to compare the two signatures.” Said Athos always calm and collected, “I'll ask you again. Is this your handwriting?” He asked again this time more forcefully, “Yes” said simply the man who was too calm for a man who just confessed to murder his own son.   
“Acquiring gunpowder without a valid licence is an act of sedition, punishable by death.” Said Treville trying to get a reaction out of him, “At first we thought this was about attacking protestants, the fanatical convert proving his loyalty to a catholic king.” Intervened Aramis who was beside the Captain, “But it never had anything to do with religion, did it? This was about greed, pure and simple” said Treville almost disgusted.

“You're planning to destroy the court of miracles.” Stated suddenly Athos, making Alai look at him with a glint of surprise, thank God someone was catching up on his plan.

“And you must have had help on the inside. No one could have moved that amount of gunpowder into the court without being seen.” Said D'Artagnan who was looking at Alai who mouthed 'Charon’ at him, hoping that he would understand.

“When is the plan to be executed?” Said alarmed Treville to the man who was smiling evilly, “At midday. You won’t be able to stop them, my agents are already there to light the fire” he replied smugly, “We shall see about that” said Alai running with the others to their horses.

\--------------

“Alai listen before we go in there” started Aramis only to be stopped by the girl “What? You telling me I shouldn't be here and know my place?” She said sarcasm clear in her voice, “No I wanted to say: I’m sorry and good luck for today” he said smiling sadly at her, “We’ll talk about that later, but good luck to you too” she said before running inside the Court with the others, gunshots resounding in the air.

“We have to stop that man with the torch. Come with me I know exactly where to look” she said shooting an incoming bandit, leading the three man in the place where the gunpowder was hidden.

They found the man right by the gunpowder ready to light up the bomb, thankfully Athos quick action prevented him to do so and they were able to extinguish the flame.

They were distracted by a grunt of pain, it was Flea who was injured by Charon.

“Porthos followed Charon into the main chamber” she said sounding pained, “I’ll stay here with her guarding the gunpowder and making sure she’s ok. Go and find Porthos and Aramis whatever happens in there it’s not your fault. NOW GO” said Alai crouching down next to Flea to inspect her wound.  
“That way!” Shouted Athos before disappearing with the others to go and save Porthos.

\--------------------

They had finally gotten Porthos back and they were waiting for him just outside the court.

Aramis was slightly sad and Alai knew exactly why, “What happened back there wasn't your fault. Charon was trying to kill Porthos and you did what you had to do to save his life. He doesn't blame you and neither do we, so stop moping around and cheer up” she said rolling her eyes putting an hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t know that. I killed his best friend” he said, trust him to go and blame himself when all he did was save his best friend’s life, “She's right. I don’t blame you Aramis, I should actually thank you for saving my life” said Porthos who apparently had finished his conversation with Flea and had come closer to his group of friends, “But-” “No Aramis, Charon was beyond saving. You did the right thing. Anyway you took your damn time getting here.” He said changing the subject hoping to lighten the mood a bit, “We would never let you hang” said Athos from his horse smiling at his friend.  
“Of course not. Alai made sure I knew that when she came to find me” he said winking at her, “And if we had, the funeral would have been beautiful.” Said Aramis somewhat cheerier than before.   
  
“Be honest. Did any of you think I did it?” Said Porthos looking at each of them in turn with a raised eyebrow, Alai only glanced briefly at D’Artagnan who spoke immediately trying to defend himself “Never even crossed my mind.” He said making the others laugh.   
“Did you ever think we'd abandoned you?” Said Aramis getting serious, “Never. Come on, let's get the hell out of here, drinks this night are on Athos” he said the others laugh and Athos grumble something that sounded like 'I always pay’, “But this time Porthos: no melons” said Alai making the others laugh even harder.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episode is 1X05  
> Also I know that probably the thing with the Judge and the King wouldn't have gone that way but I wanted him off after what he said to Porthos so bare with me and my sense of Justice lol


	15. A Peace Offering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 'slow-chapter'

**15\. A Peace Offering**

 

\---------------------

“I’m coming!!” She shouted at the person who was knocking down her door.

It was the morning after Porthos’ rescue and she had decided to have a lie in for a change, sadly the person at the door didn't know that and woke her up from her blissful sleep.

“Who the hell-Oh Captain, to what I owe the pleasure?” She quickly recovered, “If I may come inside?” He asked making Alai move out of the way.

“I am here to offer you a chance to work for me again”.

“Are you sure after last time didn't go so.. uhm well…” she said looking down ashamed, “Well even if you got dismissed, Constance got your position and I may believe you had something to do with that” he said smiling knowingly at her.

“Oh she did? Good then I will have to pay her a visit later to congratulate. I should thank her for sparing me the hassle of wearing those ridiculous dresses. Anyway can I offer you something to drink Captain?” She said turning to guide him in her kitchen where they both sat.

“Thank you but no. As I said before I’m here to offer you a chance.” He said causing her to smile in anticipation.

“As you know the Queen in five days will have to go down the lake. I’m sending Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D’Artagnan but I want you to go with them. The Queen needs a friendly face and she specifically asked your presence” he explained.

“I don’t think the king will be happy about that”.

“Well Yes, but what he doesn't know won’t hurt him. Besides you’ll be staying with my men, the Queen will have her own campment with her maids. So what do you say?” He asked standing up already knowing her answer, “I say: I’ll better start packing then” she said smiling before shaking his hand.

\------------

“So a certain birdie told me that you got a very good position at court” said Alai smirking at her friend who was collecting clothes to do laundry.

“Who was this birdie that gave away my surprise? I wanted to come over tonight and tell you all about it over a good bottle of wine… Was it D’Artagnan?” She asked putting the laundry on hold to sit down with Alai.

“I’m afraid it was a much bigger bird, maybe Treville came and told me” she said faking innocence, “Oh I see now, he too got into the whole 'gossip’ thing”.

“It’s not his fault. He came over to offer me a place during the Queen's trip and he told me about you. Damn me if I had known your plans I would have waited for you to come with that bottle of wine” she said making Constance laugh and stand to take a bottle to share with her friend.

“ _Madame Bonacieux_ you’re shocking me” she said putting an hand on her heart and accepting the drink Constance was offering.

“I swear each day you sound more like Aramis” she said making Alai frown.

“What happened? Did something go wrong?” She asked concerned for the sudden mood change of her friend, “Something like that… He just can’t stop worrying about me. He even told me to 'go back to my place’ and we haven't spoken since. I don’t know what to think honestly, I just hope to find a moment and talk this thing with him” she said playing with the wine in her cup.

“I’m sure whatever it was you will come out of it. He loves you and what he said to you doesn't sound much like him. Maybe he was just angry and took it out on you, regardless you two need to talk” she said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“You are an angel, Constance. What about your husband?” She asked this time making the frown appear on Constance's face  
  
“He’s not very happy about my work at court, says he can’t keep an eye on me. Sometimes it’s like he knows what's been going on with D’Artagnan” she explained sounding hurt. “He’s an ungrateful brat. I know someone who would love you regardless of what you do in your daily life. Constance if he ever as much lays an hand on you please tell me and I’ll skin him” she said with fire in her eyes.

“I’m sure it won’t come to that” she smiled reassuringly at her friend “I’m afraid I must go. Need to go wash these” she said standing up to take her basket of laundry, “Wait isn’t that D’Artagnan’s uniform? Why you have it?” Said Alai fighting a smile.

“He asked me if I could wash it before he went off on this mission and I said Yes.” She said smiling at his shoulder pad, “Porthos will love this once I get around to actually speak with him” she said this time laughing out loud, “Don’t. Poor D’Artagnan will be teased for months” she said, her eyes widening “I’m sure he will. Well if I won't tell Porthos at least I have to tease him about it, I HAVE TO” said Alai laughing even harder at the thought.

“Better you than Porthos I suppose… Just don’t be too hard on him” she said rolling her eyes, “I will, promise!” Laughed Alai before going back home, she had to start packing a few things and then she will have to talk with Aramis.

\---------

“For Merlin’s Sake! What is it today?” She mumbled to herself while going down the stairs.

She had just gotten around to fold some of her clothes when someone decided to bang on her door.

“I’M COMING HOLD YOUR KNOCKS!” She shouted when she finally opened the door to find a breathless D’Artagnan.

“What happened? Are you ok?” She said catching D’Artagnan who almost fell over trying to find his breath, “I...We...Need your…” he barely got out still panting.

“Ok calm down, come inside and I’ll get you a cup of water” she said trying to drag him in her kitchen to go and fetch some water getting stopped by his voice “There’s no… Need to… We need your help at the garrison… Many injured… Need help with them” he got out still trying to breath normally.

“God…” she barely got out before bolting out the door, not even waiting for D'Artagnan,  to the garrison, already imagining the worse.

\------------

  
“What happened?!” She said the second she spotted Porthos amongst the crowd inside the garrison.

“These stupid recruits got into a fight with the Red Guards. And this is what happened, no deads but some are thorn pretty badly. Aramis is sewing one up as we speak but we need your help with the others” he explained while helping one of the recruits up.

“Can you help him? Got a nasty deep wound on the shoulder like the one I got from the axe”.

“Of course, lay him on the table and go find a clean needle and thread, a bowl of hot water and some alcohol” she instructed him, while cleaning the table where he put the injured recruit.

“You’ll be fine, just hang on” she said trying to soothe the guy who turned his face at her voice.

“You? Get your filthy hands off of me” he said struggling to get up, “Marcel. Will you shut the fuck up? I knew you were dumb but not that much to get into a fight with a trained Red Guard” she said distaste clear in her voice.

Thankfully Porthos came back quickly interrupting whatever conversation they were having, “Do you need anything else?” He asked once he brought her the tools to sew the wound.

“I need you to keep him still if he moves this will be a lot more painful” she said instructing him on where to put his hands while threading the needle and sterilizing it with a bit of alcohol getting a strange look from Porthos, “I swear to you that one of these days I will tell you all about medicine and science but now hold him.” She said while piercing the skin of Marcel who let out a grunt and started squirming for the pain.

“You big tough guy only when you’re up against women? And yet I can have you screaming in pain from only a stupid needle. Now shut the hell up and stop moving or I will have to take a brutal decision” she said making it sound like a threat, “What can a princess like you do, mh?” He said mockingly.

“That’s how you want to play then? Fine by me… Porthos could you please prepare the patient?” She asked her friend with a big smirk on her face, “It will be my pleasure” he said and before Marcel could get a say he was out cold from Porthos punch.

“Thank you my friend, you can now go and see how the others are. Once I'm done I’ll go and see if anyone needs more stitching.” She said to him and got back to work on stitching Marcel’s wound.

\------------

“Tell me did they pass a stupidity test before becoming musketeers?” Asked Alai to her friends.

After an hour they were finally done with the injured and they were enjoying some wine in Athos's quarters, who kept bottles hidden around the room.

“If you were trying to imply something by that then no” said Athos after a swig of wine, “Treville will have their heads once he finds out” said Porthos shaking his head, “Let them get what they deserve, Marcel deserved it after the scars he left me” said Alai nonchalantly.

“What do you mean scars?” Asked Porthos getting Aramis’ attention, “My first sword lesson I was paired with him and he found it funny to hurt me on purpose” she said as if it were nothing, “Damn it! You should have told me before I picked him up”.

“And what would you have done? Aramis patched me up, even though I can do better than him” she said making said man smile, “She sure can do wonders with a needle. She may even replace you Aramis” joked D'Artagnan making Aramis laugh.

“Let’s hope you all don’t need stitches anytime soon yeah?” Said Alai taking a swig from her bottle “Aramis do you mind accompanying me home? I would like to talk to you about a few things” she said getting up with Aramis following.

\-------------

“Look” they both said at the same time once they got back in her home.

“You go first” insisted Alai hoping to hear at least an apology.

“I...Uhm… Would like to apologize. Yesterday I said some things that I know hurt you” he said looking at his feet.

“You’re right, I was and still am hurt by your words. I never thought you could say something like that, especially not to me.” She said looking at Aramis who was still refusing to look at her, “However I trust you won’t do that again or I will sew a bad sign on your forehead, I bet Porthos will help me with that” she said lightheartedly finally getting him to meet her eyes.

“You forgive me? Really?” He asked still incredulous, “Do I have to spell it out for you, or tell you in spanish? YES this time you’re forgiven but make sure there'll be no next time” she said smiling but deadly serious

“Oh. Thank you _Mon Amour_ thank you. It won't happen again I swear” he said launching himself on her and attacking her with kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be One of the last chapter of the story


	16. A/N

The story is about to end, I had so much fun writing it even thought I know it's rubbish, but it is my first work in English so bare with me! 

 

Now I wanted to know if you all would like a spin off of this where the musketeers plus Constance find themselves in Alai's world.

Nothing too serious maybe a couple of chapters. 

Let me know what you guys think! 

And thank you very much for reading this.

 


	17. Burnt Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of a chapter that will be split in two.  
> Hope you like it!

**16\. Burnt Fish**

 

\---------------

“Hellooooooo and Good Morning my friends!” Shouted Alai coming into the garrison to find the four musketeers plus Treville there waiting for her with their horses ready.

“Someone seems happy” said Athos with his grumpy tone but hiding a smile, “Well someone has to be, since you Mr-IOnlySmileWhenDrunk never are” she said equally happy winking at him.

“Where is my horse? I need to strap this two bags” she said to Treville holding up two leather bags, “What do you need those for? We’re not going on holiday” said Porthos scanning the bags, “Well one is full of clothes, the other is food. And before you say something believe me that you will thank me later for bringing it with me” she said glaring at her friend before going to strap the bags on her horse.

“Well _My Love_ you’re not actually finished, we do have a surprise for you” said Aramis getting closer to land a kiss on her cheek, “A surprise? Please tell me it’s not another hat with a ridiculous feather..” she begged him, internally shivering at the thought of that horrible hat she had back at home.

“Not quite… Close your eyes and put out your arms” said D’Artagnan smiling devilishly at her, “Alright, I swear if it’s a toad I’ll slap you” she said still doing what D’Artagnan asked.

“Wha-OH MY GOD.” She said as soon as she felt the object on her hands and finding a weapon belt, “How do I put this on? Please help me, I want to wear it NOW” she said excited like a child on Christmas day.

“You big child, let me help you” said Aramis laughing at the glowing girl beside him and helping her to fasten the belt.

“This hook is for the Gun” said Treville bringing a Pistol with him and demonstrating to her how to strap securely the gun, “This is so cool. You guys I might start crying I wanted one of this things for so long” she said with the biggest smile she could give with shiny eyes.

“In this you put your sword” said Athos bringing with him a sword. Alai was beaming at this point, not only a gun but also a sword, if it was all a dream then she'd hoped to never wake up.

“In this you hook the gunpowder and the pouch with the bullets” said Aramis strapping the two things in the last hook of the belt.

“AND this is a dagger, you put it in this little scabbard” said Porthos coming forward with a beautiful engraved dagger.

“You all act like the fairy godmothers from sleeping beauty. This is too much. Why would you give me all of this things?” She asked looking at the five of them almost bursting in tears.

Porthos saw that and opened his arms in a clear invitation that she accepted gladly.

“Sleeping beauty?” He asked tightening his grip making her laugh.

“We know how much you wanted one of those things and today you go on mission with them and need all the necessary to protect the Queen” said Treville patting her shoulder.

“Now you lot go, Alai will wait for you outside the city. Be quick the Queen is waiting for you” instructed Treville before leaving them all to go back in his office.

\-------------------

“Jasmine dear, it is so good to see you” said the Queen from her carriage when they got to her.

“Likewise your Majesty. Can I suggest to call me Alai? Jasmine is my first name but I always go by Alai” she said covering swiftly her lie, she hated that name and couldn't wait to stop getting called by that.

“As you wish my dear. I do miss our usual talk in the afternoon” she said sounding sad, “I miss those too, but I'm sure Constance has been doing good?” Said Alai looking hopefully at the Queen, “Constance is perfect, what a wonderful woman she is. Thank you for pointing her out to me” said the Queen nodding gratefully at her, “I’m delighted to hear that your Majesty. If you don't mind my absence but I really have to go up with Athos and help him keep watch” she said disentangling from the conversation and going up to Athos who looked quizzically at her, “Just leave me be. I can’t tell you anything” she got out a shadow casting above her.

\----------------

“For the last time… MIND. THE. UNIFORM” said D'Artagnan who was sparring with both Porthos and Athos.

“It doesn't look right on you.” Said Porthos looking at his impeccably clean uniform, “Too shiny too new.” Said Athos smirking up at the young gascon.

“It’s like your mum's dressed you” said Porthos shaking his head, “Well…” said Alai from her spot under a tree, getting everyone’s attention, “Constance dressed him not his mum. Said he wanted to look clean for the Queen so she washed his uniform for him” she said as if nothing and turning back to read, ignoring purposefully D’Artagnan's glare.

“Aramis, what do you think?” said the young musketeer trying to avoid the teasing that would surely come.

“I think we’ve landed in paradise” said Aramis looking up the trees with a blissful look on his face while polishing his gun.

“Listen to that” he said referring to the birds chirping, “I’ll give you a full day before you try and shoot those things” said Alai already knowing that Aramis would soon lose his cool, “I would never!” He said faking hurt, “Yeah sure…” she said smirking but going back to reading in silence.

The silence was soon interrupted by D’Artagnan scream of protest when Porthos and Athos dragged him by the foot in the mud ruining the uniform, looking up Alai smirked at the pouting D’Artagnan and said “Uh, Constance will be so mad when she sees you” laughing getting a deadly stare from the man who was helped up by Porthos.

\---------------

*2 days later*

“Leave the birds alone” said Athos to Aramis who was climbing the tree with the gun loaded to take down the birds.

“Told you! I knew you would get tired of this paradise” said Alai laughing but keeping an eye out 'cause she knew that soon something was about to go wrong.

“It was paradise two days ago. Now I’m bored… I miss Paris, the excitement, the noise, the danger” he said aiming his gun, when suddenly a shot rang through the air,

“THAT WASN'T ARAMIS, GET TO THE QUEEN NOW” said Alai who was already running down the hill to get to the body who was shot down.

Gunshots were still firing but Alai didn't care, she had 4 of the best musketeers covering her back so she did her best to get to the body of the maid as soon as possible.

She got there with Porthos and Athos at her heels, when the Queen got out from her tent scared for her life.

“Caroline? Oh god she borrowed my robe” she said almost in tears looking at the dead girl in Alai's arms.

“Get her under cover!” Shouted Athos while firing a shot.

“Come your Majesty, we must get you to safety” said Alai getting out her gun and dragging the Queen behind a hill, “Go to the horses, take D’Artagnan and Porthos with you. Me and Aramis have an assassin to catch” he said sending everyone off to do their duty  
\--------------   
“Are they still following us?” Asked Athos when he saw D'Artagnan approaching, they were riding for quite a long time, the Queen riding on Aramis’ horse, much to Alai disappointment.

“Yes, and they're not tiring”.

“What if we can't lose them?” Asked the Queen scared, Alai was about to answer when Aramis spoke over her “We’ve been in much worse situations than this and always prevailed. You’ve nothing to fear” he said pulling her closer making Alai frown at him. She knew what was bound to happen but still that didn't prevent her heart from breaking piece by piece.

“There's no sign of them for now” said D’Artagnan trying to calm the Queen.

“We’ll stay for a while then, the Queen needs to rest” he said dismounting the horse and tying him to a tree nearby.

They were in a secluded part of the forest, a stream could be heard not far from them.

“Make a fire while I go and try to catch some fish for lunch” said Aramis going off to the stream.

The Queen followed him some moments after.

“Quick before they come back, eat those sandwiches” she said as soon as the Queen got out of sight handing to the three musketeers left a sandwich each.

“Why are you giving us this? What are you hiding from us?” Asked suspiciously D’Artagnan grabbing the sandwich anyway.

“Just eat and be quick. I’m hiding the whole outcome of the mission but I can't say a thing. Trust me when I say that you’ll be thanking me for giving you real food” she said laughing quietly to herself.

The Queen came back before Aramis beaming at the musketeers telling them that she was going to cook the fishes Aramis caught.

Alai almost started laughing again but quickly refrained when the Queen turned to her, “Will you eat with us too?” She asked hopeful, “I’m afraid not your Majesty. If I happen to eat fish I’ll probably get sick along the road, a strange medical condition from when I was a child” she smiled apologetically to the Queen and took a seat beside Athos, she was going to get a front row view of the culinary disaster and she couldn't wait.

\---------------

“Delicious your Majesty” said Aramis disgust hidden in his eyes.

The Queen was cooking, well most likely burning, the fishes till they reached a deathly black colour.

“You knew, yet you didn't tell us anything?!” Whispered Porthos, who was sitting on a log near her, “Sorry my friend, couldn't give anything away, besides I gave you food before didn't I?” She said trying but failing to hide a smirk, “Yes and for that I thank you, wouldn't give this fish even to my dogs, and I don’t have pets” he said trying his best to swallow the bite he just took.

“It's the first time I've ever cooked” said the Queen proudly, still turning the burnt fish on the flame.

“That's... Hard to believe” said Athos almost choking, that thing was even drier than a desert.

“Would you like another?” She said handing him the stick with the fish.

D'Artagnan took this as an opportunity to throw the fish behind his back, if he took another bite he would probably get sick.  
  
“Thank you but I'm full” denied politely Athos, while the other refused as well, Alai's shoulders were shaking silently from laughter, this was so fun she would probably tease them for months.   
  
“Shhh…” said suddenly Athos, “D’Artagnan?!” He said to the boy who understood immediately and got the Queen back on Aramis’ horse.

“I'm tired of running away” said Porthos annoyed.

“Perhaps we should do the chasing” said Aramis charging his gun.

“Don’t be stupid. We can't risk the Queen's safety by making a stand” said Alai before mounting her horse ready for battle if it came to that.  
  
“We can't out-ride them forever” said Porthos also getting on his horse.

“When we can't we fight” said Athos putting a stop to any type of argument and spurring on his horse.  
\------------------

They were riding for some time now and they were all tired but couldn't give up, the Queen's life was still at stake.

“Look” Said D’Artagnan pointing to a monastery up the hill.

“You two ride to Paris and get reinforcements. We'll hold up in there till you return.” Said Athos to Porthos and D’Artagnan who immediately argued back.

“Whoa! What, just you three? Alone?” Said Porthos concerned.

“Thank you for the vote of confidence” said Aramis sarcastic getting a disapproving look from Alai.

“We won't be back before tomorrow at the earliest. There's least a dozen of them” tried D’Artagnan knowing that nothing would work.

“In that case, you'd better hurry.” Said Athos before continuing with Aramis, Alai and the Queen on their journey to the monastery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the reference are from the episode 1X09 of the BBC Musketeers.


	18. Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the chapter.
> 
> Hope you like it!

**17\. Last Time**

 

\------------------

“Take her Majesty to the nuns, be quick” said Athos when they got to the monastery, quickly going to shut the gates when a nun came screaming at them.

“The gates are never closed!” She said trying to stop Athos who was firmly planted at the entrance.

“This is an emergency.”

“Everyone is welcome here at any time of night and day”.

“We are the King's musketeers” he argued back.

“And I answer to a higher power.” She said as stubborn as ever.

“This is your Queen. It is your duty to protect her” said Alai fed up but admiring the nun’s courage   
  
“Close the gate, sister!” Said the Mother Superior running to greet the Queen with a handful of other nuns.

Once the gates were closed she moved to show the Queen and the others around.

“Our humble convent is your sanctuary, your Majesty” she said taking her in the small chapel were the other nuns were praying, “I’m sorry I didn't catch your name. Will you be staying here with us to pray?” Said the Mother Superior smiling kindly at the girl who was looking around her.

“Oh. I’m Alai and no. I will have to go and keep watch with the other two musketeers, I’m one of her Majesty’s guards” she said shocking the old woman and going on the roof to find the other two.

\--------------

“What do you say we do, talk or shoot?” Said Athos looking at the two approaching bandits with the white flag.

“I’ll say we shoot, having two less is better than having two more right?” She said looking at the two.

“I’ll say you Athos talk with them, we are in the house of god we cannot kill someone till we know their motives” said Aramis diplomatic as ever.

“Fine, do as you will, just don’t say I didn't warn you” she said pulling her hands up.

\-----------

Aramis and Alai were still on the roof waiting for Athos to come back, when one of the two bandits took out his pistol to shoot his friend dead in the chest, making both Aramis and Athos flinch in shock and Alai simply roll her eyes and shout “TOLD YOU, WE SHOULD HAVE SHOT THEM BOTH” before retreating inside to check on the Queen.   
\----------------

“I urge you to leave now. You will not be harmed.” Said Athos to the nuns when he got back from his little chat with the enemy.

“We could take the Queen with us, disguised as a sister” said the Mother Superior trying to be useful.

“We all appreciate your help, but taking her out of here with a man with the sight of a marksman she could be recognised and we wouldn't be able to protect her” said Alai shooting a look at Athos who only nodded.

“She's right. The Queen stays with us” he said to the Mother Superior.

“Anyone who wishes to leave may go now with my blessing.” She said turning to the other sisters. Not one of them got up to leave, Alai admired them.

“It seems we are all at your service.” She said turning to Athos with a half a smirk on her face.   


“Your loyalty will not be forgotten.” Said the Queen genuinely grateful for their help and hospitality

“We need to barricade the gates” said Athos looking for something to block the windows.

“You can take the tables from the refectory” said the Mother Superior gesturing the way in which they would find the tables.

“And establish two lookout points, each with a clear sight of anyone approaching.”

“My bedroom and the sacristy are best.” Said the Mother Superior offering her room as a strategic point.

“You don't happen to have any weapons here?” Asked again Athos, they needed all the weapons they could find.

“One musket and some charges.” Said the nun making both Athos and Alai rise an inquisitorial eyebrow at her.    
  
“For shooting rabbits…” she said not at all convinced, making Alai smirk

“And protestants too” she finally admitted, Alai was laughing and Athos was looking at her shocked but slightly pleased.

“Oh God. I love you sisters, this is everything!” Said Alai recovering from her laugh.

“There is something else we could use. I can show Aramis.” Said sister Helene looking proud of her idea.

\-----------------

“There he is! Did she tell you about her idea to make molotov out of the bottles downstairs?” Asked Alai when Aramis came back from the cellars, choosing to avoid the talk about Isabelle.

“I’m sorry, molotov?” Asked Aramis puzzled.

“Forgive me too soon for that. Molotov are bombs made out of bottles with alcohol, using a cloth as a fuse and burning it. When you do so you throw it and then Boom! Occurs.”  She said explaining briefly to the two men.

“Useful…” said Athos, “You stay here with Alai, I take the other room.” He said seeing Aramis’ face change, “Do say if you're not happy”

“No, no. I'm happy. Or as Happy as any man in our predicament can be.” Said Aramis shaking his head.

“If it's any consolation, mother superior is next door, praying for our Immortal souls.” He said before going out the room.   


“I won’t force you to tell me what’s wrong, but know this: if you need me I’m always here to hear you out ok?” She said putting her hand on Aramis’ bicep, he was about to answer when the Queen came in the room making the two spring apart from each other.

“Here.” She said putting the little pouches of gunpowder in Aramis’ bag.

“Thank you.” He said smiling politely at her.

“That nun, the one you were with downstairs…” she said to him making Alai rise her eyebrow at him and stepping in before she could go further.

“Aramis, if you don’t mind I’ll go and check on the nuns. Shout if you need anything.” She said to him.

“Your Majesty” she said bowing to the Queen before going off to find Athos.   
\---------------

Athos and Alai came running back a few minutes later.

“I think They're about to…” said Athos interrupted by the sound of glass shattering with bullets.  

“Attack.” He finished arming himself and shooting at any moving human outside.

  
“Come with me to the chapel.” Said Alai to the Queen taking her hand and lowering her head.

“My parents always hoped I'd end up in a place like this.” Said Aramis while loading the musket. He was on the other side of the corridor at a window while Athos was on the window opposite him.

“They wanted you to become a nun?”

“A Priest.” He said smiling cheekily

“Why didn't you?”

“Cause i found i was better at dispatching people to hell!” He said firing a shot probably killing someone.

“That's so poetic coming from you Aramis!” Said Alai before an enemy bullet destroyed the statue of Mary inside the chapel.

“Uuuh, this is war declaration” said Alai smirking and looking at the Mother Superior's expression that was slowly darkening.

“Mother of God! Helene! Come with me!” She said seething with anger.

“I'll come too, wouldn't miss this for the world” said Alai following the two nuns with a small skip on her step.

\---------------

“I would have never thought that one day I would’ve found myself throwing molotovs with the nuns. If my mother could see me now” said Alai whilst throwing a flaming molotov at one of the approaching mercenaries.

“Sister look out, there’s one trying to climb” she warned the Mother Superior who cut the rope with her Axe   


“I’m sure they’ll appreciate if we throw them some honey” said Alai pointing at the bee’s nest that flew right into a group of mercenaries screaming like scared rats.

\-------------------   
“Athos you should have seen them, throwing the flaming bottles it was--” she was telling Athos the story when they heard Aramis shout from the cellars.

“Shit” she said exchanging a quick look with Athos before bolting off to find Aramis.

What they saw once they got there was something that Alai was really hoping wouldn't happen: Isabelle laying dead in Aramis’ arms surrounded by two other dead mercenaries.

“Just two of them?” Asked carefully Athos after a while.

“Yes” said Aramis almost whispering.

Alai got to him then, not caring if the Queen saw them, and kneeled beside him touching her forehead with his.

“I am so sorry 'Mis, she didn't deserve to go like that. I know how much she meant to you” she said still cradling his head.

“We'd better block that up.” Said Athos forcing the two up and apart to find something that could cover the hole the mercenaries had used.

“We'll take her to the small chapel. Come, sisters.” Said the Mother Superior to the other nuns who grabbed Isabelle’s body to transfer it in the other room.

\-----------------   
Night had fallen and Alai was sitting with Athos keeping watch, while Aramis was guarding the Queen's room.

Athos must have noticed the sad look on her friend face and decided to ask her what was wrong.

“Some things are happening Athos as we speak” she said with an heavy heart.

“If you're talking about the mercenaries then I too am worried, I still can't see what they are building. They could be tunnelling”

“No I’m not talking about that. It’s about my future with Aramis, I’m not sure there could be an 'us’ anymore” she said letting a tear fall. She knew that it was bound to happen but still she couldn't stop her heart from breaking over a lost love.

“I fear I do not understand what are you talking about” said Athos sounding uncomfortable but still putting a reassuring hand on her arm.

“You will find out soon enough, but for now I think we should concentrate on those mercenaries out there” she said forcing a smile and drying her face.

“Are you--”.

“Yes. Everything’s ok” she said before turning to watch out of the window trying to distract herself from the things that were probably going on some rooms away from them.

\-------------

“I cannot believe you knew what was going to happen and didn't think of telling me!” Said Athos outraged, when he came back to Alai.

“So it happened then” she said smiling sadly at him who only looked at her with a mixture of anger and pity.

“I’m sorry dear. But why didn't you try and stop them if you knew, why go through this...This heartache when you could’ve prevented it” he said taking her hands trying to give her some sort of comfort, it wasn't an everyday thing that your own boyfriend was found sleeping with the Queen.

“I wanted to Athos, I really wanted to. But the consequences would have been terrible not for me or you but for the whole France, I’m just angry at myself for falling in love with someone who was bound to cheat on me” she said looking ready to cry again and threw herself in Athos arms.

It was then that Aramis decided to show up looking scared and guilty.

“Ah. I see you’re back from your adventure! How was it?” Asked Alai, her tone hard, cold and directed at Aramis who looked at her like a kicked puppy.

“Don’t look at me like that! I know what you did, and no Athos didn't tell me a thing, I knew from the first day we met that it was going to happen. I loved you and this is what I get back from you? Unbelievable Aramis” she said storming off to calm down, not even waiting for him to talk.

\---------------   
“Your Majesty should wait with the nuns” said Alai- once they were all reunited in the chapel to decide some sort of plan to escape- her tone still cold but less angry than before, she still had a duty and she wouldn't let her feelings meddle with work plus the Queen didn't know a thing about her relationship with Aramis so she really couldn't get angry with her.

“ I want to stay here, help you.” Insisted the Queen.

“Your Majesty I don't think…” she tried to say before the Queen interrupted her.

“I am the Queen and this is my decision.” She said using her royal tone, Alai almost immediately decided to shut up and leave her be, she was already angry and if she dared to open her mouth she wouldn't be responsible for the things that got out.

Athos who was looking intently out of the window suddenly looked up wide eyed at Aramis allarming everyone.

“Aramis! They're getting in below us”.

“We have to get the Queen somewhere we can defend her” said Aramis looking at the Mother Superior.

“There's a storeroom in the cellar, only one way in.” She said before leading them in there.

\----------   
“Perfect, quickly! Wait. You two take the Queen” said Athos to Aramis and Alai.

“Which way?” Asked Aramis to the nun, hoping to find a way out soon.

“That way” she said pointing to a dark arch.

“Go! I'll cover you” said Athos, shoving Aramis who put the Queen behind him acting like a human shield.

\--------------   
“No bullets: I'm out. How many shots do we have left?” Asked Aramis, they were hiding behind a wall shooting any incoming mercenary.

Athos only showed him the last two bullets left before sighing

“There's at least 4 of them still out there” said Aramis letting fear show on his face for the first time ever since this mission started.

“Did i mention this has to count?”

“Thanks for the reminder Athos. I needed that” said Aramis sarcastic, aiming and killing one of the mercenaries

“Did you get him?”

“Athos, please.” He said making Alai snort in amusement, she was still covering the Queen.

“Our last shot.” Said Athos charging his musket using the last bullet.

“If i ever complain about an assignment not being exciting enough…”

“I'll punch you so hard, you'll beg me to kick you.” Offered Athos smirking.

“I was gonna say, 'remind me of this moment,' but that works too.”

“Don’t worry Athos, I’m gonna break his nose the first chance I get” said Alai receiving a smirk from Athos and a worried almost scared look from Aramis.

\-------   
“Athos, Aramis, Alai?” They heard after a few moments, it was Treville with the rescue team, they had shot down the remaining mercenaries leaving the 'leader’ to Athos who chased after him.

“In here!” Shouted Aramis waving his arms around.

“Everyone alive?”

“Why wouldn't we be?” Said Alai coming forward exposing the Queen behind her, well and alive to Treville’s relief.

“Your Majesty. Thank God.” He said bowing to her.

“Where's Athos?”

“He went after that man. That's my cue to head outside, I need some fresh air. I’ll wait for you outside by the horses” said Alai passing between them only to get stopped by Aramis’ hand on her wrist, “Please..” he said pleading with her.

“Not now” she said, her cold tone coming back, before wrenching her wrist free from his hold and going out passing by Porthos who gave her a questioning look.

\---------------   
“That's all there is” said Aramis opening a wooden box with a lavender flower imprinted on it that got both Alai and Athos’ attention.

“Nothing else?” Said Treville looking at the coins they found inside.

“Aramis is right. This isn't the work of Mellendorf. It's something much bigger. That flower is a signature of a woman who works for...”

“The Cardinal.” Said both Athos and Alai at the same time exchanging looks.

\-------------

It was night and they had gotten back to Paris in the early afternoon, deciding to leave them Alai found herself in her room all alone, sadness resurfacing.

A knock put a stop to her thoughts, going down to open the door she found Aramis there waiting with his hat in his hands looking all sad and guilty.

“I’m not in the mood for a talk Aramis, come back tomorrow” she said going to close the door on his face getting stopped by his foot in the doorstep.

“What do you want from me?” She said letting him in at last and rolling her eyes.

“I want to apologize. What I did with the Queen was horrible. I’m sorry I shouldn't have given in, I was sad for Isabelle's death and she offered comfort and I took it” he said all of that looking at the floor.

“And you couldn't look for me? I could have helped you that night, keeping you company but I guess the big musketeer Aramis the one who got in bed almost all of Paris, couldn't pass an opportunity to fuck someone couldn't he?” She said pouring out all of her anger and sadness at him.

“I know alright? I shouldn't have done that and I’m sorry for hurting you, but I love you. Please forgive me” he said looking at her for the first time since he came in.

“There's one thing I hate more than snakes and that is people playing with my trust and feelings. And you my  _ dear _ Aramis managed to play with both of them. I loved you but I cannot trust you anymore. Please go now I would like to rest, it’s been a long journey back home” she said opening the door for him.

“But please…” he tried one last time by touching her hand, she only flinched back at his touch shattering his heart in pieces.

“I cannot forgive what you did Aramis. Even more knowing that she will fall pregnant from you, that’s too much to ask from me” she said tears streaming down her cheeks.

“She's what? How do you know?” He said gobsmacked.

“Exactly. I normally wouldn't reveal something as big as this but what it’s done cannot be undone. In a few days time she will be announcing that she’s with child, your child to be exact. Now you will have everything you ever dreamed of. Congratulations Aramis, please leave before I break your nose” she said pushing him out of the door, not caring if she gave him a news he wasn't supposed to know.

Sliding down the door she cried the whole night till there were no more tears for her to shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights for the characters dialogues and scenes are from the BBC Musketeers, I only own Alai and her dialogues.


	19. In The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

**18\. In The End**

\--------------

'What the hell’ she thought, it was the middle of the night and she was abruptly awoken by an insistent knock on the door.

'What’s with people and waking me up?’ rubbing the sleep from her eyes she got up, stretched and went to open the door to find a stressed out Porthos looking tiredly at her.

“Why are you here?” She asked opening the door wider to let him in.

“Aramis is---”

“I do not longer care of Aramis’ whereabouts” she said rolling her eyes.

“It’s not that… He needs your help. Idiot got himself drunk and then started a fight with someone much bigger than him. Got injured in the shoulder, a deep gash and he couldn't stitch it himself. He doesn't even know I came here to find you, but believe me he really needs your help. He’s probably working up a fever right now” he said trying to convince the girl to follow him.

“Don’t you have a doctor at the garrison? I’m tired and I would like to go back to sleep”.

“Yes we do have a doctor. The problem is that Aramis won’t let him work, says he prefers to 'bleed out than let that butcher near him’. The next person that came to mind is you Alai. I’ve seen you work and Aramis would let you work on him, please he could die” he said this time pleading.

“I’m flattered that you think I can do better. Just this time I will come help him, only because YOU asked and I can see you’re tired, he’s whining isn’t he?” she said while grabbing her coat, going out in her pajamas, following Porthos to Aramis’ room.

\---------------

“You stupid french man” she said as soon as she saw Aramis laying on the bed, Athos sitting beside him.

“Wha’ re you doin’ 'ere” said Aramis turning to look at her wincing in pain.

“Don’t move you idiot or it will hurt worse” she said while kneeling beside the bed to inspect the wound. “You’re even more stupid than I first thought”.

“I’m not sure this is helping him” said Athos who was sitting at the other side of Aramis.

“I was awoken just to sew this idiot who decided to engage someone in a fight while drunk. I think it’s only right that I insult him.”

“You don't 'ave….”

“Do shut up Aramis. Athos please find me his kit so I can patch him up and go back to sleep” she said to Athos who gave her Aramis’ kit.

“Tell me do you want to get knocked out or not?” She said while threading the needle.

“What do 'ou sugg'st?” He said cringing at every word.

“Me?” She said smiling but getting up, “Look up at Porthos for a moment” she said and once he did she punched him square in the jaw knocking him out cold.

“Was it necessary?” Said Porthos behind her, “Yes absolutely. He would have squirmed the whole time and ruined my needle work” she said making Athos raise an eyebrow at her, “And I wanted to punch him since yesterday so…” she said smirking before settling off to work.

\---------------

“There. All done” she said bandaging the wound on Aramis’ shoulder.

“He’s gaining a fever, make sure to put a damp cloth on his forehead and keep any water from hitting the wound. I’ll be back in the morning when you have to report to duty to check on him.” She said going to wash her hands before putting her coat back on.

“Oh. And if he wakes up tell him that it was me who punched him” she said smiling before leaving to go back to sleep.

\------------

It was early in the morning when she had to go check on Aramis, even thought she had just a couple of hours of sleep the doctor inside her wanted to make sure that no infection came from his wound.

When she entered the room she found Athos and Porthos asleep in the chairs near his bed while Aramis laid awake looking silently up at her.

“How's your shoulder?” She whispered, trying not to wake the two sleeping musketeers.

“The stitches pull but otherwise good. I just have this headache that's killing me” he said trying to get up, only to fall back in the bed groaning.

“I’m afraid I can't do much for that. Next time try not to get totally wasted, leave that to Athos, it doesn't suit you” she said putting a damp cloth over his eyes to soothe his headache.

“Thank you for coming” he said trying to take her hand.

“Yeah no problem. That's my job, helping people get better” she said moving from his reach and going to wake the two sleeping beauties.

“Rise and shine my friends!” She said right by their ears scaring the life out of them.

“You think this is funny” said Porthos grumbling looking at the girl who was in a fit of laughter.

“You should have seen your face” she said in between laughs.

“Why did you wake us?!” Demanded Athos stretching any soreness from his body.

“Treville will want to see you both, inform D’Artagnan too. This man right here cannot move or go on missions for at least a week”.

“I am perfectly fine thank you very much” said Aramis almost annoyed.

“And let you tear open my needle work? I’ll chain you to the wall, I’m sure Porthos will be willing to help me” she said looking at Porthos for confirmation.

“She's right Brother. If you move you’ll rip the stitches” said Porthos looking at Aramis like a disappointed father.

“But I want---”

“I want a lot of things too but I cannot have all of them so shut up. Out of the two of us I’m the one with the right knowledge and I say you’re in no fit state to resume your duties. Walk around sure but no armor and that's final” she said in her doctor tone shutting him up immediately.

“If only I knew before that to get him to obey we needed someone like you we would have started the search many years ago” said Porthos amused by his friend's obedience.

“I’m sure if the Queen came and told him the same he would have reacted in the same way” she said making Porthos look puzzled.

“Of course she’s the Queen, not obeying  her commands would be treason and hanging” covered quickly Athos noticing the scared look Aramis was giving her.

“Yeah sure… Now you two need to go, he needs his sleep and I need silence to read” she said shooing the  two musketeers from the room and sitting in the chair closest to his bed.

\-------------    
Aramis woke up again after an hour or so later and found Alai still sitting beside him.

“Why are you still here?” He said, voice still full of sleep.

“I’m sorry, should I be somewhere else?” She said clearly disoriented.

“No!” He said bolting up in bed wincing in pain, “I-I just thought you didn't want to see me anymore” hurt and despair lacing his words.

“Don’t mistake what I’m doing as me forgiving you because I’m not” she said looking him in the eyes.

“I’m here because you foolishly think that drinking and fighting is gonna resolve everything for you. Man up Aramis and take your responsibilities.”

“What am I supposed to do? I love you and you won't even look at me”

“Well don’t expect me to pity you. What you did was on your own free will you had the choice to turn her down but you didn't.”

“I know but…”

“But what Aramis? Couldn't you come and look for me? I was next room with Athos, knowing all along what you were doing and keeping myself from barging in to stop you”  she said, hurt resurfacing.

“Why didn't you?”

“If I had then France would have been with no heir to the throne and I couldn't risk that. But it’s all my fault. I knew all along you were going to cheat on me but yet I had to go and fall in love with you. Can’t believe that I was close to give myself to you. Foolish me to think that maybe you could love me enough to not bed another girl” she said a tear falling down, quickly catched by Aramis thumb that was stroking her cheek.

“Don’t. Please, I won't fall for that again” she said taking his hand off of her cheek ignoring the hurt on his face.

“Look I’m willing to put all of that behind us.” She said. A hopeful look crossed Aramis’ face.

“Not for what you think. I cannot get back with you, that's too much to ask for me, but we can try and be friends or at least civil towards each others.”

“I-I'll take whatever you have to offer me. I will get your trust back I promise you. Please take this with you, as a promise from me to yourself that I will be always there for you no matter what happens” he said, tears in his eyes, taking off one of his many necklaces and gifting her with that.

“I cannot have this Aramis” she said looking at the beautiful necklace in her hands.

It was a simple leather string with a leather pendant. Simple but beautiful for her.

“Accept it as a token of my friendship and loyalty to you” he said taking it from her hands and putting it around her neck.

“I… Have to go. I need some fresh air. I’ll be back to check on your wound later” she said voice trembling slightly and getting up.

“Where are you going?”

“To take a ride in the woods. And before you say anything: no you can’t come with me, and yes I’ll be taking a pistol with me for extra protection. I’ll be back in an hour, don’t stress my needle work too much ok?” She said smiling sadly at him before retreating to the stables to saddle a horse.

\------------------

She had been on this ride long enough to clear her head, Aramis’ necklace around her neck weighing more than it should.

She was about to turn back around and go back home when she heard rustle around her, taking the safety off the gun she pointed it directly where she heard the sound.

“Come out and state your business” she said trying to be intimidating just like Porthos taught her but her horse had perhaps other intentions and threw her off of his back.

She had just the time to register the pain in her head when her world went black and she lost consciousness.

\----------------

She woke up to the sounds of very familiar voice besides her and the feeling of a soft mattress under her.

She opened her eyes once, closing them immediately after getting blinded by the light. Deciding to be more careful she opened her eyes slowly putting everything in focus and if the sight of machines beeping and the light coming from the lamp on her bedside didn't scare her then the sight of her mother holding her hand tightly and crying silently then absolutely did.

She started to panic, thinking already of the worried Aramis waiting for her return or Porthos patrolling the woods with the others looking for her.

She got pulled out of her thoughts by her mother’s hands on her face.

“Where?”

“We’re at the hospital sweetie”

“Why?”

“A guy passing by found you in the woods unconscious. You’ve been here for two days love. I was starting to think that I would have lost you too but God had other plans and brought you back to me at last” she said leaning in to kiss her daughter forehead.

“I’m so happy to see you mum. I missed you so much but…” she said worry creasing her face

“But what sweetie? Does something hurt?” She said concerned for her daughter’s health.

“No. No, everything's fine I swear. But mum I’ve been gone for more than a day. It cannot have been all a dream. I was there and Aramis and Porthos, Athos, D’Artagnan, Treville, Constance. Mum it cannot have been all a dream I was with them for 7 months I fell in love mum… Please tell me it wasn't a dream” she said this time hyperventilating.

“Calm down sweetie… There come on breath with me...Like that slowly...Good girl” she waited till Alai’s breath got back to normal before talking again.

“Whatever happened in your comatose state was not true darling. Whatever you saw was just a dream, I’m sorry love” she said quickly hugging her daughter who had started crying.

“B-but wha-what I lived wa-was real mum I swear it. If you br-bring me my clothes I-I can prove yo-ou that” she said sobbing at the thought of having dreamed everything.

Her mom handing her the clothes in which they had found her. Not her musketeer clothes but her jeans and shirt.

“No… I was there mum you have to believe me please” she said starting to cry all over again.

“Alright sweetie, let me go get a doctor, you’re scared. He will probably help you” she said going out to find a doctor.

In her panic Alai touched her neck where the necklace Aramis gave her would have been, finding something that she wasn't expecting to find.

It was indeed the necklace with the leather pendant, so It was all real she had just got back from her world. She really had worked with the musketeers, it wasn't a dream caused by her coma, she had really lived all that!  

Happiness was quickly turned to mourning when she realised that she had left all of her friends with the promise of coming back.

How where they feeling now? Would Aramis have already noticed her absence? Would Constance get worried when she got to her house to find no one waiting for her with a cup of wine?

All of her questions were abruptly stopped by the door opening by her mother followed by one of the doctors.

“How do you feel?” He asked inspecting her eyes and reflex.

“I...Am fine” she said unsure of her own answer.

“Your mum said you believe some things happened to you while you were in a coma. Is that right?” He asked again writing some things down in his clipboard.

“Uhm... Yes but I believe it was the shock. I am fine now. Mum I’m fine I swear I would just like to go back to sleep, I’m feeling very tired” she lied.

She knew no one would believe a word she said, not in the condition she was in.

“Very well then. Madame may I speak with you outside for a second?” He said to her mother who nodded and silently followed him outside.

With eyes full of tears Alai got settled on her side taking the necklace in her hand kissing the charm repeatedly as some sort of promise to herself and the friends she had just lost.

'I will do everything I can to see you all at least one more time. I swear on my honor” she whispered to the necklace hoping to reach the hearts of her bestfriends, before kissing the pendant once again and slipping into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted a Happy ending then: Forgive me! 
> 
> However there will be a sequel.  
> Thank you all for reading my story ❤


End file.
